Effroyable vérité
by Marion Crystal Gray
Summary: Au 19e siècle, un jeune homme de 19 ans s’enfuyant de chez lui est recueilli par deux vampires. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'on tombe en amour de la mort? Drame, amour et slash. Attention, homophobes passez votre chemin.
1. Solitude

_**Titre :** Effroyable vérité_

_**Auteur :** L'histoire est de moi, tout comme les personnages, je me suis cependant inspirée d'Anne Rice pour le mythe du vampire._

_**Résumé** : Au 19e siècle, un jeune homme de 19 ans s'enfuyant de chez lui est recueilli par deux vampires. Drame, amour et slash._

_**Note :** C'est une fic où il y a une relation entre hommes gais, HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN! Merci pour vos reviews!_

_* William est le surnom de Robert et c'est donc la même personne._

L'homme est assis dans un fauteuil à bascule et scrute de ses yeux secs de vieil homme aigri son fils assis par terre. John Ford est en colère, son fils le met en colère. Celui-ci joue avec de petits soldats de bois sur le sol froid de la vieille maison. Il entend sa femme avec leurs trois autres enfants dans la cuisine. Le vieil homme renifle de dégoût, ouvre sa tabatière et commence à se rouler une cigarette. L'homme pense aux récoltes qui commence dans peu de temps. Cette année 1849 avait été particulièrement difficile. Il y avait eu très peu de pluie dans ce bon État d'Iowa. Les graines semés avaient séché et la moitié des récoltes avait péri.

L'enfant d'à peine 6 ans continue à jouer, dos à son père. Il joue en silence et une larme coule sur sa joue. La chaise berçante craque à chaque balancement qu'elle fait. John finit de rouler sa cigarette, lèche les bords du papier et referme-le tout en soupirant sous l'effort. Son cœur ne va plus très bien depuis quelques années et le médecin lui a bien dit que s'il lui arrivait de faire une nouvelle crise cardiaque il en mourrait assurément.

Depuis, il passe ses journées dans son fauteuil, à fumer, malgré les avertissements de ce bon docteur. Il est déjà bien assez dur de voir ces fils travailler dans les champs, sans lui, si en plus il ne peut plus fumer... Il n'avait que deux vice dans la vie, le tabac et l'alcool et il avait élevé ses fils durement, les obligeant à lire la bible tous les soirs, à aller à l'Église le dimanche et à se refuser toute pensées impures.

L'homme repense à son fils aîné, John Jr, son préféré. Il lui a donné les rênes du ranch depuis qu'il ne peut plus s'en occuper. Celui-ci s'occupe fièrement du bétail et des champs depuis et vient faire un compte rendu de la journée à son père tous les soirs, car il sait que ça fait vraiment plaisir à son père. John sourit. John Jr. et William viennent de passer devant la fenêtre, ils se rendent au champ. Sa seule fille, Anne, qui est âgée de 8 ans se trouve avec sa mère, Rose, dans la cuisine et aide à laver la vaisselle.

Il tourne les yeux vers son plus jeune fils et son dernier enfant, Casey. Le petit garçon passe ses journées à la maison avec son père, ce qui rend furieux celui-ci. Le médecin lui a diagnostiqué un problème cardiaque à la naissance. Tout effort trop grand pourrait le tuer et le médecin, Dr Rodney Holmes, affirme qu'il lui faut le plus grand calme possible et qu'il est préférable qu'il reste à la maison.

De plus, l'enfant souffre d'un problème pulmonaire. John ne comprend pas pourquoi Dieu lui a donné un tel fils, un fils qui ne sert à rien et qui passe ses journées à lire des livres et à jouer aux soldats, au lieu d'aider ses frères. De plus, Casey ne parle pas, il reste obstinément muet. John et Rose s'en sont inquiétés, alors qu'il était enfant, car il n'était pas comme tous les bébés, il ne criait pas et ne pleurait jamais.

Le médecin leur avait affirmé que leur fils était tout à fait normal et que ça devrait se régler avec l'âge. Pourtant, Casey avait maintenant 7 ans et ne disait toujours rien. Un bruit d'assiette cassé retentit à la cuisine, sortant John de sa torpeur. Il lève la tête et s'aperçoit que son jeune fils n'est plus là. Il a dû aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour lire un autre roman.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui fera pousser les récoltes! Rugit John en colère, avant de sortir dehors.

-Bénissez ce repas Seigneur et permettez que les récoltes de cette année soient bonnes pour que l'on puisse acheter un nouveau cheval.

-Johnny! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas demander une telle chose au Seigneur.

-Maman, je niaisais!

-Cela suffit! Mange avant que ça devienne froid! S'indigne celle-ci.

-Où est encore Casey? Demande avec agacement John. Les garçons?

-Je sais pas! Dit précipitamment Johnny.

-Tu mens! Gronde avec colère John. Si ce sal gosse nous fait encore manger froid pour une stupidité, je jure...

-John! Lance indignée Rose. Je suis vraiment inquiète.

-On l'a vu se diriger vers les bois après dîner, papa! Dit honteux William.

-Quoi? Et vous l'avez laissé faire? Cri John.

-On pensait pas qu'il irait loin! Dit Johnny. D'habitude, il se fatigue toujours après même pas 10 minutes!

-Bien! Trouvez-le moi! Personne ne mangera tant qu'on ne l'aura pas retrouvé! Dit John en se levant et en attrapant son manteau. Rose reste avec la petite à la maison. Vous deux, suivez-moi!

John et ses deux fils passèrent la nuit à chercher. Fouillant les bois au grand complet et hurlant le nom de Casey dans l'espoir d'une réponse, mais seul l'écho leur répondait. Frigorifiés et dépités dans leur recherche, ils rentrèrent à la maison pour trouver Anne courant vers eux.

-Papa! Papa, il est arrivé! Il est revenu, il y a environ une heure.

John courut rapidement vers la maison avec ses enfants.

-Comment va-t-il Rose?

-Bien, il est dans le salon!

John pénétra dans celui-ci avec toute la famille et vit Casey assis dans un fauteuil, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il s'approcha de lui, tressaillant de colère.

-Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu nous as faite? Où étais-tu parti? Hurla de colère John.

-John, tu sais que ça sert à rien! S'indigna Rose.

-Il peut parler, je le sais et tu le sais, même le médecin l'a dit. " Votre fils est en parfaite santé, il manque simplement de motivation pour parler... " DE MOTIVATION! Cria-t-il les yeux exorbités et les veines sur ses tempes palpitant rapidement. Je vais lui en donner de la motivation!

-John, calme-toi, tu risques de faire une autre crise cardiaque!

-Où étais-tu Casey? Réponds-moi! Je sais que tu peux parler! Réponds! Continua-t-il, hurlant de plus en plus fort.

Il agrippa Casey par les épaules et le souleva de terre, il commença à le secouer comme un pruneau. Il entendit Anne pleurer derrière lui et Rose lui hurler d'arrêter. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, sa colère était sans borne et ça ne faisait qu'empirer.

-OÙ ÉTAIS-TU PASSÉ? Hurla-t-il de rage.

Casey ne répondit toujours pas et John le relâcha soudainement, épuisé. Il s'écroula par terre et le jeune garçon partit se réfugier dans un coin du salon. Anne alla à la rescousse de son frère et le prit dans ses bras, l'accompagnant dans ses larmes. Rose secoua son mari avec inquiétude, mais celui-ci était immobile et son corps était devenu raide, une main crispé sur le cœur. Johnny le retourne et voit que son père a les yeux vides et que son visage est figé, il commence à le secouer en pleurant.

Sa mère reste immobile, sous le choc, des larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Robert, quant à lui, est silencieux. Il se dirige vers sa mère et la fait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, l'enveloppant dans une couverture. Il met ensuite des bûches dans le feu, puis il se retourne vers son frère, encore prostré devant le corps de leur père.

-John! Il faut le sortir dehors! On ne peut pas le laisser ici devant les petits!

-Quoi? Dit-il en se retournant vers son frère, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Notre père vient de mourir! Il est mort et tout ce que tu...

-Ferme-la! Je sais très bien qu'il est mort putain! Il faut l'enterrer, les enfants n'ont pas à voir ça!

-L'enterrer?

-Oui.

-C'est lui, c'est de sa faute! Commença Johnny, en se dirigeant vers Casey qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de sa sœur. S'il n'était pas sorti...

-C'est pas le moment! Tu veux vraiment que le corps de papa pourrisse au milieu de salon?

À ces mots, Johnny sembla soudain réaliser la situation et aida son frère à sortir leur père dehors. L'enterrement eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Les raisons de la mort de John Ford père n'étaient pas précisées, on disait seulement qu'il avait fait une autre crise cardiaque, pourtant tous semblaient accuser Casey.

Probablement parce que Johnny ne s'était pas gêné pour l'accuser publiquement, devant tous les gens rassemblés à l'enterrement et probablement aussi parce que Rose n'adressait plus la parole à son fils et évitait de le regarder. De plus, le fait que Casey semblait avoir soudain appris à parler était du plus mauvais goût, vu les circonstances embarrassantes de la mort de son père.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais pourtant, lorsqu'il parlait un silence embarrassant s'installait dans la pièce, seule Anne agissait de la même façon qu'avant avec son frère. En fait, ils semblaient s'être rapprochés. Ils passaient leur journée ensemble et Casey l'aidait même dans ses tâches quotidiennes, tant que ça ne le fatiguait pas trop. Les années passèrent rapidement. Rose n'adressant plus la parole à son fils. Johnny ne le faisant que pour l'insulter ou le tyranniser. Il adorait torturer son jeune frère et c'était devenu un passe-temps.

Il ne le faisait jamais en la présence de William néanmoins, celui-ci ne supportant pas qu'on puisse faire mal à un être humain. Pourtant, malgré sa grande bonté, William n'était pas très proche de son jeune frère. Il ne lui adressait la parole que pour le strict minimum, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. En fait, il était ainsi avec tout le monde. C'était un garçon silencieux et taciturne, qui pourtant dirigeait la ferme d'une main d'expert depuis la mort de leur père. Johnny s'étant avéré des plus déséquilibré et des plus immature.

Ainsi, William gardait un œil sur Casey, tentant de le protéger de leur grand frère du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne pouvait être partout à la fois. Et c'est ainsi que certains incidents se produisaient. Comme lorsque Casey revenait à la maison avec un œil au beurre noir ou le nez cassé et qu'il refusait de dire qui lui avait fait cela. Ou encore la fois où John lui avait cassé le bras par simple plaisir.

Les années passèrent et Casey atteint finalement ces 19 ans. Anne avait un an de plus que lui et n'était toujours pas mariée, étrangement. En fait, elle effrayait les garçons par son intelligence et ses manières sauvageonnes. Car, elle adorait passé ses journées dans la forêt avec Casey. Robert avait maintenant 25 ans et allait se marier d'ici quelques mois avec la fille du médecin du village, Mary Holmes. La ferme fonctionnait bien et avait pris de l'expansion. William avait d'ailleurs engagé une dizaine d'employés pour l'aider, car son grand frère de 2 ans son aîné passait ses journées à la taverne du coin à boire et à fréquenter les prostituées. Leur mère, quant à elle, était morte trois ans plus tôt de la tuberculose.

Casey avait lu tous les livres que contenait leur petite bibliothèque, les relisant même plusieurs fois. C'était presque tous des romans ou des pamphlets racontant les aventures de Jesse James. Puis, le médecin qui venait souvent les voir pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de Casey et aussi pour visiter son futur gendre, avait rapidement remarqué que le jeune Ford était un garçon très intelligent.

Se considérant comme un homme érudit et désirant depuis des années prendre un apprenti, il prit Casey sous son aile et se mit en devoir de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait sur la médecine. La femme du médecin étant morte en mettant au monde sa fille Mary, il n'avait jamais eu le bonheur d'avoir un fils à qui il aurait pu tout enseigner.

Ainsi, Casey passait ses journées avec le médecin et le soir il ramenait des livres que le médecin lui avait passées. Étudiant tous les domaines, de la littérature jusqu'à la politique. Et de l'histoire jusqu'à la médecine. Il s'était même pris de passion pour le paranormal et dévorait des romans traitants de vampires, de loups-garous et de mauvais esprits.

Il avait un don particulier pour déceler le mensonge chez les autres et une capacité d'apprentissage hors du commun. Étant le seul des fils Ford à avoir appris à lire et à écrire, il aidait William pour les livres de comptes et celui-ci le remerciait de diverse façon. Devenant très attentionné avec ce jeune homme qui avait été persécuté par leur grand frère pendant tant d'années. L'ayant souvent surpris dans la chambre d'eau en train de se faire un bandage ou une attèle. Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception.

Will se préparait à aller prendre un bain, il se croyait seul dans la maison et n'avait pas entendu son petit frère rentrer d'une de ces excursions dans les bois. Anne et Johnny étant nul sait où, la maison était silencieuse. C'est à ce moment qu'il surprit son frère dans son bain. Il était dos à lui et la pièce était éclairée par une unique chandelle qui laissait voir de multiples marques sur le corps de Casey.

Son corps était secoué de soubresauts et Will s'aperçut qu'il pleurait, la tête entre les mains et les genoux repliés sur lui-même. Il avança d'un pas et le plancher craqua, ce qui fit se retourner son frère. Il semblait apeuré, mais lorsque Will entra dans la lumière, il soupira de soulagement et sourit timidement à celui-ci. Le cœur de William manqua un battement, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

En fait, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner en voyant son frère ainsi, dans cette position, nu, lui souriant. Il réprima un frisson et se traita de tous les noms mentalement. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à son frère. En fait, avec son petit air d'angelot, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Tout le monde se sentait soudainement faible en le voyant et en même temps habité d'une chaleur et d'un désir brûlant de le prendre dans ses bras pour...

William ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, il devait se contrôler. C'était son frère... peut-être pas... On ne savait jamais, peut-être que sa mère avait couché avec un autre homme... non, c'était du délire. Il vint s'asseoir à côté du bain et attrapa l'éponge et le savon. Il tendit la main vers l'épaule de son frère, celui-ci se crispa et eu un mouvement de recul.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que moi! Chuchota Will. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

Casey, à ces mots, se décontracta légèrement et laissa son grand frère commencer à lui laver le dos. Il le fit allonger dans la bassine, la tête accotée sur le rebord, ce qui lui permit de voir l'intimité de son frère sous l'eau blanchie par le savon. Il se prit à imaginer son frère gémissant sous ses mains et se libérant enfin dans un ultime râle. Chassant ses images de sa tête, il s'installa derrière son frère, au niveau de sa tête et commença à masser le dos de celui-ci, délaissant l'éponge et le savon.

-C'est John qui t'a fait ça? Le questionna-t-il.

Casey voulut, à ces mots, sortir de la bassine, mais Will l'en empêcha en l'entourant de ces bras et en plaçant sa tête dans son cou.

-Réponds! Dit-il le nez dans ses cheveux, soupirant de plaisir en sentant son parfum particulier, musc et framboise.

Cette odeur l'enivrait et lui faisait oublier où il était, son érection le ramenant à la réalité.

-Oui. Lui et ses amis ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.

-Ça fait longtemps que ça dure? Questionna Will, qui regretta immédiatement de lui avoir demandé, sachant que son frère ne mentait jamais.

-Oui.

-Depuis la mort de papa?

-Depuis la mort de papa. Dit finalement Casey en se dégageant de son frère.

Celui-ci était sorti de sa transe et ne tenta pas de retenir son frère.

-Je suis un salop! J'aurais dû l'en empêcher! Je l'ai toujours su intérieurement, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait!

Will sentit soudain une main lui caresser son visage. Il releva la tête et tomba dans deux yeux d'un bleu d'azur à couper le souffle.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais la ferme à diriger et pas de temps pour autre chose.

-Tu pardonnes trop facilement! Renifla Will. Je ne le mérite pas.

Il se releva enfin, attrapa une serviette et la donna à son frère qui avait commencé à trembler dans l'eau du bain, qui était devenue froide. Will ne put se retenir de détailler le corps de son frère, ses muscles finement dessinés et les gouttes d'eau descendant inexorablement vers son bas-ventre. Son jeune frère était rendu très beau. Peu grand, environ 1m70, il compensait avec ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux changeant constamment de couleur. Il s'éloigna légèrement du bain, un besoin inavoué de posséder son frère se faisant sentir. Il avait une terrible envie de le pousser par terre et de s'allonger sur celui-ci pour...

Plongé dans ses pensées, Will n'avait pas remarqué que son frère avait fini de s'habiller et qu'il attendait qu'il se pousse pour sortir de la pièce.

-Will? Tu me laisses passer?

-Ah, oui! Désolé. Je n'avais pas... commença Will en se poussant, mais au dernier moment il attrapa le poignet de Casey.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Will plaqua Casey contre la porte. Ses mains se mirent inconsciemment à parcourir le corps de son frère. Il détacha la chemise de celui-ci, alors que Casey tentait vainement de le repousser. C'était peine perdue, car il le dépassait largement en force et en grandeur. Finalement, Will le fit trébucher et tomber par terre, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

-Arrête! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu es devenu fou ou quoi? Arrête! Continua à psalmodier Casey pendant que son frère l'avait d'une main clouée au sol et de l'autre commencé à détacher son pantalon.

Il atteint finalement son but et descendit le pantalon et le caleçon de son frère.

-Non! Cria Casey tout en pleurant, fermant les yeux sous l'horreur.

Son frère commença alors à le caresser, d'abord timidement, puis de plus en plus franchement.

-Je savais que tu aimerais ça! Dit-il follement, ignorant superbement les larmes de son jeune frère.

Il continua les mouvements de va-et-vient et Casey ne put s'empêcher de bander. Will prit cela pour un signe d'encouragement et continua de plus belle. Casey se vida finalement dans la main de son frère, en poussant un léger soupir. Honteux, il tenta de repousser celui-ci une dernière fois, tout en tentant de cacher son corps, mais William n'en avait pas terminé.

Il retourna facilement Casey sur le ventre et lui écarta les jambes. Il détacha ensuite son pantalon et, sans aucun avertissement et aucune délicatesse, le pénétra violemment. Casey se sentit soudain transpercé de toute part. La douleur était insupportable et il sentait lentement du sang s'écouler de lui, alors que son frère commençait à entrer et sortir de lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire trou.

Casey laissa libre court à ces larmes et se mordit violemment la paume de la main sous la douleur. La vitesse et la brutalité augmenta, toujours plus profondément et toujours plus fortement. William poussait des gémissements bestiaux, tandis que Casey pleurait sous la douleur et la honte. Finalement, son assaillant se libéra à l'intérieur de son frère en criant de plaisir. Casey commença à regagner espoir, la torture était terminée. Son frère se rhabilla rapidement et sans un dernier regard, il sortit. Juste avant de partir, il lui lança néanmoins :

-Tu le dis à quelqu'un et je te tue! De toute façon, qui voudrait te croire?

C'était vrai. Personne n'irait croire une histoire aussi farfelue. Violé par son frère. Non, personne ne saurait jamais. Se retrouvant seul dans la pièce, il se débarbouilla rapidement des souillures de son frère et se rhabilla, tout en grimaçant de douleur. Il avait mal, il se sentait en feu et n'avait qu'une envie et c'était de mourir. Il songea très sérieusement à se pendre et décida finalement de s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Dans un endroit seul où il pourrait pleurer tout son saoul. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette pièce, ni dans cette maison, pas avec son frère. Il sortit dehors dans le froid, dans la neige, sans manteau et espérant inconsciemment attraper la crève. Se dirigeant vers les bois, vers ses chers bois. La première fois qu'il y était allé, c'était pour fuir son père.

Il savait pertinemment ce que celui-ci pensait de lui. Il n'était qu'un incapable, un fils malade qui ne servait à rien. Il avait alors passé la journée dans les bois et venue le moment de rentrer, il n'avait pas su retrouver son chemin. Son père en était mort et on l'avait accusé et détesté à partir de ce moment. Seul sa sœur Anne était gentille avec lui.

Depuis quelque temps, par contre, elle le délaissait. Passant tout son temps avec ses amies filles, à glousser dès qu'elles voyaient un bel homme. Ça leur arrivait d'ailleurs souvent de rougir et de parler à voix basse en le voyant, mais lui n'était pas intéressé. En fait, il n'était intéressé par aucune fille. Il les trouvait idiotes et sans intérêt. Maintenant, plus que jamais, il aurait aimé que sa sœur soit là pour le consoler et le serrer dans ses bras.

Casey alla finalement se réfugier dans une vieille cabane en bois rond qu'il avait construite il y a quelques années. Il eu du mal à ouvrir la porte, car de la neige s'était accumulée devant celle-ci et formait un banc d'un bon mètre de haut. À l'intérieur, il faisait très froid. Animé par un regain de vie, Casey alla mettre du bois dans l'âtre et alluma un feu. Il se coucha ensuite par terre, devant celui-ci, emmitouflé dans des couvertures. Il s'endormit enfin, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Ne remarquant pas les deux paires de yeux qui l'observaient à travers une fenêtre.

_La suite dans le prochain chapitre! Écrivez-moi une petite review! _

_Un petit mot d'encouragement ne serait pas de refus!_

_De Marion_


	2. Domaine Macaulay

Casey passa trois jours dans sa cabane à dormir. N'ayant plus la force ou l'envie de se lever. Puis, tenaillé par la faim, il décida de retourner à la maison. Arrivé là-bas, il trouva celle-ci vide, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il redoutait un face-à-face avec son frère William. Il monta rapidement les marches et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ne remarquant pas qu'une personne le suivait. Il commença alors à se déshabiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? On croyait que t'étais mort? Lui demanda Johnny en surgissant dans sa chambre.

-Eh bien, tu vois, je suis en vie! Dit-il effrontément, enlevant son pantalon.

-Je vais te faire payer ces mots sal petit... Dit avec colère Johnny en s'élançant vers lui. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Johnny venait de remarquer les marques ornant les fesses de son frère et le sang séché, il savait pertinemment ce que ça voulait dire. Casey enfila aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait son pantalon, malgré la douleur, et mit sa chemise.

-Qui? C'est inhumain, je...

John s'approcha de Casey, mais celui-ci recula précipitamment et tomba sur le lit. Son frère le prit par les épaules et le releva violemment, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Casey abaissa rapidement les siens, les larmes aux yeux.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux! Rugit John, hors de lui. Qui t'a fait ça? Qui a pu te faire une telle chose?

-Je...

-Réponds-moi! Qui est-ce?

Soudain, Casey écarquilla les yeux de peur et fixa un point derrière John. Celui-ci se retourna et aperçut Will. Il lâcha Casey, qui retomba sur le lit.

-Le revoilà! Tu as fait peur à ta sœur, elle te croyait mort! On le croyait tous, en fait! Dit avec lenteur Will, articulant bien chaque mot.

John, quant à lui, s'était retourné vers Casey et le fixait maintenant avec consternation. Celui-ci était terrorisé et respirait de plus en plus fort. Un léger sifflement s'échappant de ses lèvres. La crise d'asthme le menaçant sérieusement. Puis, John comprit. Il interrogea son petit frère des yeux et y voyant ce qu'il redoutait le plus, il recula sous le choc. La colère et le dégoût l'envahi.

-Toi! Rugit-il en pointant William du doigt.

-Moi quoi? Dit en souriant William, ne comprenant pas l'accusation.

-Comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose à ton propre frère, à notre petit frère?

-De quoi tu parles? J'ai rien fait! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais ce n'est pas vrai! Cria hypocritement William, qui commençait à paniquer, la sueur perlant sur son front.

-Il n'a rien dit, les marques ont parlé pour lui! Il ne peut pas se défendre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi et tu l'as... Alors qu'il était sans défense...

-Arrête, tu délires! C'est l'alcool qui parle! Je n'aurais jamais, enfin... ce n'est pas si...

-GRÂVE! Termina pour lui John. Tu n'es qu'un sal monstre!

-Tu crois que tu es mieux que moi! Lui cria Will avec méchanceté. Toutes les fois où il revenait à la maison blessé par ta faute... tu es aussi coupable que moi!

À ces mots, John et William sortirent leur arme et se tirèrent dessus plusieurs fois. Casey se coucha par terre pour éviter les balles, puis lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il aperçut John gisant dans son sang, son corps secoué de soubresauts et du sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps s'immobilisa, il était mort. Nulle trace de Will, il s'était enfui. Casey, complètement terrifié, couru hors de la pièce. Il couru comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, comme il ne devait pas courir. Son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite et ses poumons épuisés appelaient à l'aide. Il traversa le champ mort et glissa plusieurs fois sur la neige, se retrouvant les fesses au sol, puis il continua à courir sur la grande route, celle-ci était déserte et s'étendait à perte de vu. Il était peu probable que quelqu'un ai entendu les coups de feu, les voisins se trouvant à plusieurs miles de distance.

Casey se sentait à bout de souffle, il allait défaillir. Des taches blanches dansaient devant ses yeux et son cœur semblait prêt à lui remonter en travers de la gorge. Il devait absolument arrêter. Il se jeta dans le fossé sur le bord de la route et se tapi dans la neige. Il entendit une voiture tirée par des chevaux passer et une autre et encore une autre. Comme après un long coma, il sembla se rendre compte que plusieurs heures avaient passés, il essuya ses larmes et renifla. Il était frigorifié. Après quelques minutes, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil. Il était seul. La route, vide et grise, le soleil se couchait.

Il recommença à respirer normalement, seuls quelques râles trahissant son épuisement. Son cœur s'était enfin calmé. Il attendit que la nuit tombe avant de reprendre la route. Il continua ensuite son chemin, il n'y avait aucune voiture à la nuit tombée. Il marcha plusieurs kilomètres avant de voir un quelconque signe de vie, celui-ci était une pancarte qui annonçait " Domaine Macaulay ".

Guidé par son instinct, il emprunta cette route secondaire. Après environ 500 mètres, il aperçut une maison ou plutôt un immense manoir tout au bout d'une allée de peupliers. Jamais il n'avait vu telle demeure et il doutait fortement que ses habitants veuillent le laisser entrer. Lui, un pauvre garçon famélique, crasseux et blanc comme la mort avec des cernes couvrant presque tout son visage.

Il se dirigea néanmoins vers la porte de la demeure, plié en deux par la fatigue et la faim. Il cogna à la porte deux fois, souhaitant presque que personne ne réponde. La porte s'ouvrit néanmoins et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il sombrait déjà dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Il sentit néanmoins deux bras l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol, puis il perdit connaissance.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

-Si, je peux et je vais le faire!

-Peter, reprends conscience! C'est un humain, UN HUMAIN, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais?

-Ferme-la et aide-moi! Vraiment, je ne te croyais pas si sans cœur Iain! Ce garçon se meurt et toi tu voudrais qu'on le laisse dehors?

-Oui! Dit le dénommé Iain hypocritement.

-Tu le reconnais, au moins?

-Oui.

-Alors?

-Alors... mets-le dans la chambre d'ami!

-Merci! Répondit Peter, tout en transportant Casey comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Il le déposa sur le lit de la chambre d'ami et commença à le déshabiller.

-Parce qu'en plus tu vas te rincer l'œil! L'invectiva Iain, complètement effaré par la situation.

-Aide-moi! Ces vêtements sont trempés! Il risque de mourir, si on ne le réchauffe pas!

Iain acquiesça et, toujours en colère, il aida son compagnon à enlever les vêtements du jeune homme blanc comme la mort qu'ils venaient de trouver devant leur porte. Tous les deux reculèrent d'horreur en voyant les marques qui ornaient le corps de celui-ci.

-Quelle bande de monstres! Pauvre garçon! Si je les avais sous la main...

-Moi Aussi! Rugit Iain, ses yeux bleus rendus noirs par la colère.

Le laissant nu sur le lit, ils allèrent chercher des vêtements à sa taille. Ils lui enfilèrent une chemise de nuit, puis le couchèrent sous les couvertures. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à l'observer alors qu'il dormait. Puis, ils sortirent de la chambre et le laissèrent à ces songes.

_Il était paralysé d'effroi. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et son frère continuait de s'approcher de lui. Non! Il ne voulait plus, pas encore! S'il vous plait, non! Mais son frère continua à le toucher et à ricaner. Il le déshabillait et le caressait, alors qu'il avait une terrible envie de vomir. Ensuite, la douleur commença. C'était de plus en plus pire, chaque mouvement le faisait hurler. Non! Arrête! Tu me fais mal! Mais il continuait, encore plus profondément. Tu vas aimer! Tu vas voir! Disait-il. Toujours plus, encore plus! Et puis, il se relâchait. Je savais que tu aimerais, sale petite pute! Tu en veux encore! Dit-il en souriant, alors qu'il tendait de nouveau les mains vers lui. NON!_

-NON!

-Chut, calme-toi! Ce n'était qu'un rêve! Lui dit un jeune homme, dans la fin de la vingtaine, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisette, en tentant de le prendre dans ses bras, mais Casey le repoussa et recula au fond du lit.

Un autre homme accompagnait le premier, lui aussi dans la vingtaine, mais plus jeune que son compagnon. Pourtant, une grande force s'échappait de lui et ses yeux gris trahissaient une infinie sagesse, comme s'il avait vécu plus que son temps. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient blancs et anormalement longs pour l'époque, car la mode était aux cheveux courts. Son compagnon avait, au contraire, des cheveux châtain brun assez courts et dépassait l'ange blond d'une tête. Celui-ci était pourtant très grand. Les deux imposaient autant par leur stature que par leurs yeux perçants qui semblaient lire jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme.

-Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Nous t'avons trouvé à moitié mort sur le pas de la porte! Répondit celui aux cheveux d'ange, qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, en retrait. Tu ne te souviens pas?

-Si, mais... Qu'est-ce que... commença Casey, puis il s'aperçu qu'on lui avait enlevé ses vêtements et il commença à paniquer.

Sa gorge se noua et il sauta hors du lit, le souffle court.

-Oh, tes vêtements! Nous avons dû te les enlever, ils étaient mouillés! Expliqua avec tendresse le plus proche de lui, assis sur le lit. Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne t'avons rien fait!

-Pas encore! Blagua Iain.

-Merde Iain! J'essaie de le calmer et toi tu trouves que c'est le moment pour une blague stupide? Crétin!

-Toi! Espèce de ...

Pendant ce temps, Casey tentait vainement de se calmer. Il se mit soudain à pousser des sifflements tout droit sorti de ces poumons. Le souffle court, il s'appuya sur le mur pour se retenir de tomber. C'est à ce moment que les deux jeunes hommes se souvinrent de lui et cessèrent de se chamailler. Iain, le plus proche, se précipita sur Casey et l'attrapa alors qu'il tombait.

-Hé, mon p'tit! Ça va? Calme-toi! On ne te fera pas de mal, je blaguais!

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et il s'assit par terre avec lui. Casey tentait désespérément de se détacher de Iain, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était bien trop fort. Casey n'avait jamais eu une grande force, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Will... Casey chassa ses pensées. Il se laissa finalement aller contre celui-ci, alors que Iain lui caressait doucement son dos et le berçait tendrement dans ses bras.

-Allé, respire! C'est ça! Calme-toi! L'encourageait Iain en ne le relâchant pas. Oui, c'est bien!

Casey recommençait à respirer normalement. Ces râles s'étant peu à peu transformés en sanglots. Il était déstabilisé par toute cette gentillesse, habitué à un traitement beaucoup plus... rude. Il se laissa porter jusqu'à son lit et on le couvrit d'une couverture, alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes, mal alaise de s'être laissé aller devant eux.

-Dors un peu! Lui dit, ou plutôt lui ordonna, Iain, en le poussant dans le lit.

Casey ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ferma immédiatement les yeux, tout en se calant un peu plus confortablement contre les oreillers. Juste avant de sortir, les deux jeunes hommes entendirent un faible " Merci " de la part de Casey, avant que celui-ci ne se rendorme.

Le lendemain matin, Casey fut réveillé par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années venue lui apporter le petit-déjeuner. Elle posa le plateau-repas sur le lit à côté de lui et ouvrit grand les rideaux.

-Bonjour Monsieur! Dit-elle avec bonne humeur. Je m'appelle Fanny et je suis l'intendante de cette maison. Mes maîtres s'excusent de ne pas pouvoir être là, ils avaient beaucoup de travail à faire. Ils ne seront pas là avant ce soir. Ils m'ont demandé de vous dire de faire comme chez vous. Vous avez la permission d'aller partout, sauf au sous-sol. Mangez! Je vais vous chercher de l'eau chaude, ainsi vous pourrez vous laver.

Elle avait déclamé le tout assez rapidement et ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de discuter. Casey se tourna vers le plateau et vu qu'il y avait du gruau, du thé, des croissants et quelques fruits. Il mangea le tout assez gloutonnement, car cela faisait près de 4 jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu en arriver là.

Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il se retrouvait bien au chaud dans un immense manoir avec deux hommes pleins de gentillesse envers lui, mais Casey ne se réjoui pas trop vite là-dessus, car il ne les connaissait pas vraiment et la vie lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. La servante ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à son sort et arriva presque immédiatement avec deux seaux d'eau chaude qu'elle vida dans une grande bassine.

-Vous avez des vêtements qui devraient être à votre taille dans l'armoire! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai aux cuisines! Vous trouverez facilement, c'est au premier étage. Bien, bonne journée Monsieur!

Puis, elle quitta la chambre en refermant derrière elle. Casey enleva le peu de vêtements qu'il avait sur lui et s'installa avec délectation dans le bain chaud. Normalement, l'eau était presque toujours froide à la ferme, car, étant le cadet, il devait passer après ses frères et sœur. Il se lava avec lenteur, tout en tentant de ne pas penser à la dernière fois où il avait prit un bain. Son frère venant le rejoindre et lui lavant le dos, il... Casey ferma violemment les yeux et ne les rouvrit, que lorsqu'il vit des taches blanches, comme des goélands, derrière ses paupières.

Il sortit finalement du bain, commençant à se ratatiner, et nu il se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il en sorti une paire de chaussures noires, des chaussettes noires, des caleçons blancs, une chemise blanche, une veste de velours bleu-azur et un pantalon noir. Il s'habilla rapidement et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait belle allure, en fait, très belle allure. C'était sûrement à cause du velours, il ne s'était jamais trouvé particulièrement beau. Même si ses cheveux de jais noir et son teint légèrement basané en avaient attiré plus d'un. Il caressa sa veste avec précaution, c'était la première fois qu'il portait quelque chose d'aussi cher.

Il commença ensuite son exploration du manoir. Découvrant au troisième étage les chambres de ses hôtes. Constitué d'un lit à baldaquin et d'un bureau de travail. Très sobrement décoré, comme s'ils n'y allaient jamais. Puis au second, toutes sortes de petits salons et de pièces avec des sculptures étranges et des tableaux qui devaient valoir une fortune. Il se rappelait avoir lu un livre sur la peinture un jour et il croyait même reconnaître une des représentations du livre juste devant lui, sous ses yeux. Impossible. Il devait halluciner.

Il continua son chemin et trouva une salle à manger au premier et il entendait d'une pièce en contigu des bruits de casseroles, c'était le quartier des domestiques. Il rebroussa chemin et découvrit la chose la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une immense pièce constituée d'une série de fauteuils et de canapés entourés par des bibliothèques de toute part et celles-ci étaient toutes remplies de livres. Des milliers et des milliers de livres, qu'il n'avait jamais lus. Le paradis. Même en y consacrant sa vie entière, il savait qu'il ne réussirait jamais à tout lire ce que ces bibliothèques contenaient. Il prit néanmoins un livre au hasard, un roman, et en entama la lecture assit dans un fauteuil.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, qu'il revit l'intendante. Celle-ci lui dit que le repas était prêt. Il la suivit et alla s'asseoir dans la salle à manger, seul. Elle contenait une immense table de bois d'osier teint d'un rouge profond, avec un lustre de mille bougies au moins au-dessus de celle-ci, et d'une série de tableaux et de miroirs entourant le tout. Il mangea rapidement ce qu'elle lui servit, ne s'attardant que très peu sur le contenu. En fait, il n'aurait pas su dire ce que c'était. Puis, il retourna à la bibliothèque poursuivre sa lecture.

Le soir venu, l'intendante revint de nouveau le chercher pour lui dire que le souper était prêt et que ces maîtres venaient de rentrer. Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Est-ce qu'on allait le mettre dehors? Ou est-ce que Casey allait s'apercevoir qu'il était tombé sur deux fous furieux désireux de le violer et de le tuer? Non, la bonté qu'il avait vu dans leurs yeux la veille lui disait le contraire, mais il s'était déjà trompé. Il tombait dans le mélodramatique, c'était effrayant. Il reprit ses esprits et suivit l'intendante, tentant de contrôler ses tremblements.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis à table et parlaient gaiement en buvant ce qui s'avérait être du vin. En le voyant arriver, ils se levèrent rapidement et vinrent le saluer d'une poignée de main et d'une claque dans le dos chaleureuse.

-Allé! Viens t'asseoir! Tu veux du vin? Lui demanda celui qui avait les cheveux blonds.

-Je...

-Excellent! Répondit-il à sa place, tout en lui versant une bonne rasade de vin rouge.

-Allé, assied toi! Lui ordonna le second.

Casey s'exécuta immédiatement et prit une gorgée de vin, même s'il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas du tout. Il tomberait probablement dans les vapes au troisième verre.

-Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentés! Moi, c'est Iain et lui c'est Peter. Dit-il en pointant celui aux cheveux bruns. Et toi?

Le jeune homme semblait très intéressé et le regardait avec attention, analysant chacun de ses mouvements presque... avec désir. Casey se trouvait de plus en plus mal alaise.

-Je... Casey.

-Très beau nom! Commenta Peter en détournant l'attention de son compagnon un instant, permettant à Casey de se remettre à respirer. Allé, mange!

Casey, encore une fois, s'exécuta sans trop poser de questions. Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il obéissait ainsi. Il avala rapidement tout ce que contenait son assiette, comme un affamé. Les deux jeunes hommes le fixant avec amusement.

-Désolé, dit-il, en avalant sa dernière bouchée. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé.

-Je peux imaginer! Répondit Iain en le fixant de nouveau intensément.

Casey baissa aussitôt les yeux et se concentra sur son verre de vin, le vidant à petite gorgée. Quand il fut vide, Iain le lui remplit à nouveau, sous les yeux outrés de son compagnon.

-Bien, alors Casey, tu as passé une belle journée? Fanny dit que tu as lu _Don Quichotte_ tout l'après-midi? Tu sais lire? C'est très surprenant, rare sont ceux qui apprennent aujourd'hui.

-Je suis le seul de... ma famille à savoir lire. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de livres dans un même endroit. Chez moi, on avait pas grand chose et en moins d'un an j'avais déjà tout lui. Il faudrait des siècles pour lire tous vos livres!

-C'est vrai! Nous avons une belle collection! Dit en souriant Peter. Au moins, tu sauras quoi faire lorsque nous serons absents!.

Casey, à ces mots, ouvrit grand les yeux et les fixa avec surprise.

-Vous voulez que je reste? Questionna-t-il, n'en croyant pas son bonheur.

-Oui, enfin, si tu le veux! Dirent les deux hommes en même temps.

-Nous nous rendons bien compte que tu dois avoir une famille et des gens qui t'attendent, mais... commença Peter.

-C'est d'accord! dit précipitamment Casey, avant qu'ils ne reviennent sur leur proposition. Je ne dérangerai pas, au moins?

-Aucunement. Le manoir est très grand et nous passons nos soirées seuls, ça devient long à la fin! Dit Iain. Ça nous fera changement! La compagnie de Peter commence à vraiment m'ennuyer.

-Merci! Répondit celui-ci, un air faussement outré sur le visage.

Casey ne les écoutait pas. Trop heureux pour y croire. Il avait l'impression de flotter. C'était peut-être le cas, après tous les verres de vin qu'il s'était envoyé. Après cette bonne nouvelle, la conversation alla bon train. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ou plutôt, Ian et Peter questionnèrent Casey, sur la littérature et même sur la chasse, mais jamais sur son passé. Casey n'ayant aucune envie de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs et les deux hommes ne lui posant aucune question sur celui-ci.

À la fin de la soirée, Casey commençait à être particulièrement éméché et il était grand temps qu'il aille se coucher, avant de faire une gaffe monumentale. Il se leva pour partir, mais s'aperçu trop tard que la quantité de vin qu'il avait ingurgité ne lui permettait pas de passer en mode marcher, mais le laissait simplement ramper. Il tomba par terre et fut encore une fois rattrapé par Iain. Comment avait-il fait pour le rattraper aussi vite? Mystère. Il s'accrocha au cou de celui-ci et se releva avec son aide.

-Je m'en occupe! Dit son sauveur à Peter qui c'était levé.

Il ne le lâcha pas jusque dans sa chambre.

-Je suis... dé... désolé! J'ai vraiment... trop bu... je fais vraiment un invité pathétique. Dit péniblement Casey, l'alcool lui faisant tourner la tête.

-Mais non! Lui dit avec douceur Iain en l'aidant à enlever sa veste.

Casey, au début, tenta de le repousser et de le faire lui-même, mais l'alcool n'aidait en rien pour défaire les boutons de sa veste et il dut se résoudre à se laisser faire. Iain le poussa sur le lit pour qu'il s'assoit et commença à défaire la veste de Casey. Celui-ci semblait vraiment mal alaise et fermait désespérément les yeux, mais lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa joue, il fixa avec surprise le jeune homme blond.

Celui-ci lui sourit avec gentillesse et lui retira le reste des vêtements avec une infinie douceur et une tendresse que Casey n'avait jamais reçu de quiconque, sauf peut-être de sa sœur. Il lui laissa seulement son caleçon. Il le mit ensuite sous les couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit pour lui caresser quelques instants les cheveux. Casey le fixait intensément et semblait attendre une chose. Iain se pencha finalement vers lui et à ce moment-là Casey se dit très sincèrement que la tendresse était terminée, mais Iain le surprit en l'embrassant tout simplement sur le front. Attardant peut-être un peu ses lèvres.

-Tu es si jeune! Tu as la vie devant toi... dit-il comme pour lui-même, Casey se retint de dire que Iain était lui-même très jeune et resta silencieux. Dors maintenant! Rien ne t'arrivera ici, tu es en sécurité! Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit.

Casey réprima un frisson en se rappelant la douceur des mains de Iain... Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était en sueur. Il avait terriblement chaud et son bas-ventre le tiraillait. Seigneur, il avait eu envie de l'ange blond. Il avait eu envie d'un homme. Il se dit que cela devait être une conséquence de ce que son frère lui avait fait subir, puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par les femmes. Il ferma finalement les yeux et s'endormit en rêvant de longs cheveux blonds.

-Alors, il va mieux? Questionna Peter lorsque Iain revint dans la salle à manger.

-Oui, il dort.

-Iain, c'est un humain!

-J'ai déjà entendu ces mots, mais je ne me rappelle plus de qui? Ironisa celui-ci.

-De toi! Tu sais que je ne permettrai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal...

-Ce n'est pas mon intention!

-Alors que veux-tu de lui? Ce n'est pas un autre jouet Iain, ne t'amuse pas à ces dépens ou sinon...

-Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal! Rugit Iain, en colère que son ami ai pu insinuer une telle chose.

-Bien. Je commence à avoir faim! On y va?

-Avec plaisir!

Puis, les deux hommes sortirent dans la nuit noire.


	3. Funéraille

* Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. Il était réveillé par une domestique, mangeait, lisait, se promenait parfois... Parfois Iain venait le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque à la tombée du soir. Ce matin là n'échappant pas à la règle, Casey fut réveiller par Fanny, puis il mangea, se lava, s'habilla d'une tenu noire avec une chemise bleu de soie, puis alla lire. Dans l'après-midi, par contre, Casey commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer. Son livre était terminé et il avait mal à la tête. Il sortit alors dehors prendre l'air. Se promenant un peu dans leur immense jardin de glace. Bien au chaud dans le gros manteau de fourrure qui l'avait attendu ce matin sur un fauteuil de sa chambre. Comme si on avait deviné qu'il aurait envi de sortir. À la tombée de la nuit, il retourna à l'intérieur, complètement frigorifié. Il avait marché tout l'après-midi, s'aventurant même jusque dans la forêt. Il avait vraiment eu besoin de ces quelques heures seul, pour simplement réfléchir. Réfléchir sur sa vie, même les moments les plus déplaisants, mais aussi réfléchir sur les sentiments contradictoires que Iain lui faisait ressentir. Parfois celui-ci lui faisait peur et l'effrayait, et l'instant suivant il n'avait envi que d'une chose et c'est que Iain... Seigneur, il était vraiment temps de se poser sérieusement des questions sur sa sexualité. Il avait toujours su qu'il était différent, mais pas à ce point. Ce genre de chose ne se faisait pas, personne n'en parlait, c'était tabou. Casey savait simplement que s'il ne cessait pas vite ses fantasmes, il finirait en enfer. De toute façon rien ne lui disait que Iain était intéressé, c'était peut-être de la simple curiosité. À peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'il fut assaillit par Peter et Iain. Les deux lui enlevèrent rapidement son manteau et le poussèrent dans un fauteuil près du feu dans la salle à manger. -Où étais-tu passé? On t'a cherché dans toute la maison! -On a cru que t'étais partit! -Désolé, je suis allé me promener dehors. Je ne croyais pas que vous alliez rentrer aussi tôt. Je suis vraiment désolé! Dit-il complètement dépité.

-Ce n'est rien, mais laisse-nous un message la prochaine fois! Même Fanny ne savait pas où tu étais! Dit avec inquiétude Iain.

Casey quitta finalement les deux hommes pour aller se changer. Ces vêtements étaient trempés et il était frigorifié. Vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon, il cherchait désespérément une chemise dans son armoire, mais il n'y retrouvait rien. Il avait toujours eu la mauvaise habitude de jeter ces vêtements au fond de son placard au lieu de les accrocher.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et vit Iain qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il le dévisageait, un feu ardent brûlant dans ses yeux, détaillant avec une lenteur embarrassante chacun des muscles de son torse. Il semblait presque lire en lui. Il s'approcha et tendit la main vers l'armoire. Frôlant au passage l'épaule de Casey, qui réprima difficilement un frisson. Iain sortit une chemise à Casey, qui mit plusieurs secondes à réagir. Son cerveau tentant difficilement de refaire la communication.

-Ça va? Tu semble un peu perdu! Le questionna Iain avec un sourire ironique, qui laissa voir ses petites dents pointus, qui fascinaient tant Casey.

-Oui, oui! Je vais bien. Mentit ce dernier, le rouge aux joues.

Il attrapa la chemise, se retourna et l'enfila rapidement. Après l'avoir boutonné jusqu'en haut, il enfila une veste et suivit son sauveur qui semblait savouré ce moment avec l'âme d'un joueur. Le sourire aux lèvres, il le précéda jusque dans la salle à manger. Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement. Casey engloutit rapidement son repas, tandis que Peter et Iain n'y touchaient pas. Chaque soir c'était la même histoire, comme si avant de le rejoindre ils avaient déjà mangé. Mais quoi? C'était la question qu'il se posait. Ce soir là, Casey les quitta très tôt, épuisé par la marche qu'il avait fait dans l'après-midi même.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que Casey reçu les premières nouvelles de sa famille. Comme tous les matins, un journal était laissé à son intention sur la table de cuisine et comme tous les matins, il était irrémédiablement attiré par la rubrique nécrologique. Ce qu'il y découvrit cette fois-ci le figea d'horreur, l'enterrement de son frère John avait lieu l'après-midi même. Mais ce qui l'horrifiait vraiment, c'était ce qui était écrit dans l'encadré, la cause de son décès :

_DÉCÈS DE JOHN JR. FORD _

_Le 23 février dernier, John Jr. Ford a été retrouvé mort dans la demeure familial. Il gisait dans son sang et avait été criblé de balles. Le principal suspect est son frère, William Ford, celui-ci a été vu s'enfuyant hors de la ferme. Son arme a d'ailleurs été abandonné au bord de la route et après un test comparatif avec les balles qui ont tué John Ford, nous avons pu conclure que c'était bien l'arme qui l'avait tué. Depuis cet événement, Casey, le plus jeune des Ford, reste lui aussi introuvable. Nos prière accompagne la jeune demoiselle Ford qui se retrouve seule au monde en se froid janvier._

_L'enterrement de John Jr. Ford aura lieu le 28 janvier au cimetière de Morton Berry à 14h00. _

_Un article de notre envoyé spécial, Matthew Davis._

Casey avait complètement oublié sa sœur, après les derniers événements. Il devait absolument la voir. Il devait lui parler, lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé. Sur cette pensées, Casey laissa un court message sur la table de cuisine expliquant qu'il était sortit et qu'il risquait de rentrer tard. Il mit ensuite un long manteau noir et un foulard et couru à l'écurie. Il scella rapidement un cheval et partit en direction du cimetière. Peu lui importait les conséquences!

Casey c'était caché derrière un arbre, attendant que la cérémonie se termine. Il aperçut, parmi le rassemblement de gens, Anne. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et son teint était plus blanc que jamais. On la distinguait à peine de la neige. Seule se robe noire faisait tache. À côté d'elle, le Dr Holmes avec sa fille. Casey avait envi de saluer le vieil homme qui lui avait servit de précepteur et accessoirement de père pendant toutes ses années, mais il savait aussi que les gens lui demanderait pourquoi il s'était enfuit et il n'avait aucune envie de dire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette maison, ni pourquoi.

Casey resta ainsi derrière son arbre jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie, attendant que les gens se disperse. Comme il s'y attendait, tout le monde partit dès que le prêtre eu terminé son office. Le Dr. Holmes tenta d'amener Anne avec lui, mais celle-ci refusa poliment et le pria de partir. Il n'insista pas et quitta rapidement le cimetière en compagnie de Mary. Casey attendit encore quelques instants, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, puis il sortit de derrière son arbre.

-Anne! C'est moi!

Celle-ci se retourna rapidement et fixa Casey comme si elle venait de voir un mort. Elle essuya les larmes et se leva, encore sous le choc. Puis, elle courut vers lui et sauta dans ses bras.

-Casey! Tu es vivant! Je savais qu tu reviendrais! Oh, Casey! Dit-elle émue, un immense sourire traversant son visage, à travers ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé Anne! Je ne pouvais pas rester après... enfin... Dit Casey en la serrant un peu plus fortement dans ses bras.

Il la relâcha finalement après quelques minutes. Elle le fixait toujours avec ébahissement et surprise.

-Casey, où étais-tu?

-C'est une longue histoire...

-Alors, allons-nous mettre au chaud! Dit-elle sans perdre le sourire.

Elle le guida dans la forêt jusque dans la vieille cabane où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et où Casey c'était souvent réfugié depuis les dernières semaines. Ils firent un feu et se collèrent l'un contre l'autre sous une couverture.

-Raconte! Le pressa-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Casey ne savait pas par où commencé. Il allait la blesser en lui racontant la vérité et il n'avait aucune envi de la voir souffrir. Alors, il mentit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il mentit à sa sœur et ce ne fut pas chose aisé.

-C'est très simple, en fait! J'ai entendu des coups, je suis monté et j'ai trouvé John. J'ai eu peur et je me suis enfuit!

-Mais pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Je sais que John était du genre colérique et violent, mais il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Will... qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-Je l'ignore.

-Tu ne me mens pas?

-Non.

-Je te crois. Et depuis, où étais-tu passé?

-J'ai marché pendant longtemps et j'ai finalement trouvé refuge chez des gens très bien. Ils habitent un immense manoir et me laisse vivre avec eux. On s'entend très bien et ils ne sont presque jamais là, donc...

-C'est fou, complètement idyllique! Je suis très heureuse pour toi, mais tu vas revenir vivre à la maison, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Lui dit-il très franchement. Je n'aime pas cette maison et je n'y ai que des mauvais souvenirs. Je crois d'ailleurs que tu devrais la vendre. Mari-toi et refait ta vie ailleurs. Mieux, change de ville!

-Quoi? C'est toi qui me dit ça? Je n'en reviens pas, tu as vraiment changé! Avant, tu n'aurais jamais voulu qu'on vende la ferme.

-Le passé c'est le passé! Dit-il en souriant faussement, mais sa sœur ne remarqua pas, trop préoccupée par sa peine. Où loges-tu présentement?

-Chez le Dr. Holmes, je ne voulais pas être seule à la maison! Si tu es sur de ne pas vouloir y retourner, je vais la vendre et j'irai ailleurs. En fait, ça fait longtemps que je songeais à partir, mais je ne voulais pas parce que tu étais là. Je dois t'avouer une chose...

-Quoi? Dit avec inquiétude Casey.

-James m'a demandé en mariage! Dit-elle en retirant le gant de sa main gauche et en lui montrant sa bague.

-James Patterson? Le notaire du village? Je croyais que tu le trouvais ennuyant et sans intérêt?

-Eh bien, en fait, j'ai menti! Je l'ai vu souvent depuis plusieurs semaines et je me suis aperçu que c'était un homme très intelligent, gentil et puis il a un petit quelque chose... un je ne sais quoi qui me fait... oh, il est parfait Casey. Dit-elle enjouée en riant.

-Je suis très content pour toi Anne! Dit Casey les larmes aux yeux, puis il l'a prit dans ses bras. Le plus important c'est que tu l'aimes! Alors, tu pars quand?

-Dans environ un mois aura lieu le mariage et ensuite nous irons à Londres! James y a de la famille.

-À Londres! C'est loin!

-Seulement un océan! Ironisa-t-elle, mais le cœur n'y était pas et son sourire se transforma en moue.

-Seulement!

-Tu pourras toujours venir vivre avec nous, si tu as un quelconque problème! Et on s'écrira?

-À chaque semaine.

-As-tu eu des nouvelles de Will? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Non.

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir aller au bureau du shérif pour tout lui raconter?

-Oui, j'irai demain.

À la tombé de la nuit, Casey alla reconduite sa sœur chez le médecin et passa dire bonsoir à celui-ci. Ce qui s'avérait une simple visite de courtoisie dura jusque tard dans la nuit, le médecin ayant insisté pour qu'il reste à souper. Casey quitta enfin la maison de celui-ci vers 11h du soir, avec soulagement. Il se sentait complètement vanné.

En arrivant au manoir, il alla mettre le cheval à l'écurie et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle à manger. Celle-ci était vide, nul trace de Peter ou de Iain. Casey vérifia le reste de la maison, mais ne trouva rien. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte donnant au sous-sol. Celle-ci était constamment barrée et seul Peter et Iain y descendait, même Fanny n'avait pas le droit.

Pour la première fois, la porte était ouverte et Casey en profita pour savoir ce que contenait ce fameux sous-sol. Sa curiosité le poussa à mettre le pied sur la premier marche, puis sur la deuxième et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à se retrouver dans le noir total. Au bout du long escalier, il y avait un couloir éclairé par une rangée de torches.

Casey continua son chemin et au bout du couloir il tomba sur deux cercueils. Oui, deux simples cercueils. Il approcha d'un peu plus prêt et remarqua que ceux-ci étaient ouverts. Le premier en velours rouge, apparaissait couleur sang sous le peu d'éclairage, et le second était violet, Casey recula sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce que les deux hommes faisait avec ses cercueils. Peut-être les gardaient-ils pour leur mort, mais quelque chose en Casey lui disait que c'était peu probable. Personne n'achetait son cercueil avant sa mort, surtout 40 ans avant celle-ci.

Peut-importe leur raison, Casey redoutait de la savoir et il rebroussa rapidement chemin. Montant les marches quatre à quatre et refermant soigneusement la porte dernière lui. C'est alors qu'il vit Peter et Iain, qui revenaient de l'extérieur, le fixer avec surprise.

-Désolé! Dit-il en un sourire contrit. C'était ouvert et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder! Je suis désolé, ça ne me regardait pas... je n'aurais pas dû...

-Je vois, commença Iain, tu as découvert notre secret, nous...

-Collectionnons les objets étranges! Finit Peter pour lui, Iain le regarda avec colère, mais ne dit mot.

-Vous n'êtes pas fâché, alors?

-Bien sur que non! Tu étais simplement curieux! Mais ne dit pas aux domestiques ce que tu as trouvé dans le sous-sol, veux-tu? Posséder un cercueil par pur fétichisme c'est du plus mauvais goût!

-Oui, bien sur! Je comprend!

-Bien!

-Je vais me coucher, je suis vraiment fatigué! Dit hypocritement Casey, en simulant un bâillement.

Il monta rapidement les marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Cette histoire de collection d'objets étranges c'était n'importe quoi! Mais il finirait bien par découvrir leur secret. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait.

À partir de ce jour, Casey changea de personnalité. Perdant son air craintif et innocent d'ange, comme si on l'avait libéré d'un poids énorme. Ses hôtes le remarquèrent, mais ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Ils prirent même cela pour un bon signe. Casey devait enfin leur faire confiance et il laissait apparaître sa vrai personnalité. Ce n'était pas faux.

Celui-ci passait ces journées avec sa sœur, allant la voir chez le médecin et il rencontra même le fiancé de celle-ci. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien et ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était follement amoureux de la jeune femme, ça en était presque pathétique. Comme il l'avait promit à sa sœur, il alla voir le shérif. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée de leur mentir sur les raisons de la dispute entre ses deux frères. Il affirma qu'il n'était pas au courant et qu'il était arrivé pendant qu'ils se hurlaient dessus, puis ils s'étaient mit à tirer et lorsque ça c'était terminé John gisait mort et Will c'était enfuit.

La partie la plus difficile ça avait été d'expliquer pourquoi il c'était enfuit. Lui-même l'ignorait. Peut-être pour ne pas tomber sur Will, ou parce qu'il avait prit peur ou qu'il avait simplement agit stupidement. Probablement un mélange des trois. Le shérif et son assistant avaient eu l'air suspicieux au début, mais encore une fois sa tête d'ange l'avait sauvé. De plus, tout le monde affirmait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Jamais dans le trouble, un peu étrange mais très sage. On l'avait finalement laissé retourner chez lui après quelques heures d'interrogatoire.

Le shérif paraissait satisfait des réponses et avait l'air pressé de classer cette affaire. Pour lui, tout était dit. John et Will c'était battu, probablement pour une histoire de femme, puis John était mort et Will c'était enfuit. Il se foutait complètement de le retrouver ou pas, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était que la paix revienne dans sa ville. Il déploya néanmoins une équipe de recherche, mais c'était simplement pour faire bonne impression. La période des élections était pour bientôt. L'équipe de recherche ne trouva rien, bien entendu, et tout le mode oublia l'histoire.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, alors que Peter était partit pour plusieurs jours et que Iain n'était presque jamais là, Casey décida de partir à la chasse. Il apercevait parfois en coup de vent Iain sortir le soir, mais il ne mangeait jamais avec lui. Casey était peiné par son attitude et s'ennuyait de sa présence. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à Iain, la conversation avait duré exactement quarante-cinq seconde et pas une seule fois Iain ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

Tout son corps désirait Iain, ses mains et sa présence et pourtant une voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. De toute façon, Iain ne semblait pas intéressé par lui. Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'il était froid et distant. Casey se dit alors que c'était pour le mieux et continua sa vie. Seul, mais pourtant heureux.

Casey était ainsi partit chassé le cerf et armé d'un fusil, il éreintait les bois avec un chien pisteur à la recherche de sa victime. Il n'avait jamais été un très grand chasseur, ses frères ne voulant que très rarement qu'il les accompagne, et il n'espérait pas un miracle. Il savait qu'au mieux il attraperait un lièvre. Le chien se trouvait devant et le nez au sol il reniflait toutes les odeurs possibles. Guettant un moindre signe de celui-ci, Casey l'observait avec attention.

En fin de journée, alors que Casey avait perdu tout espoir de ramener une prise, son chien leva la tête et observa une chose devant eux avec intérêt, il avait trouvé un cerf. Casey se tapi derrière un buisson et s'installa pour tirer. Il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la gâchette lorsque soudainement son chien se mit à japper, ce qui fit fuir le cerf. Le chien semblait devenu fou, il hurlait de terreur et reculait vers Casey. Les oreilles aux aguets, il avait entendu quelque chose.

Six loups surgirent soudainement devant eux, ce qui fit reculer Casey. Celui-ci se prit le pied dans un piège à ours caché sous la neige. Il hurla de douleur et tomba par terre. Une marre de sang commença à couler, laissant une trace sombre sur la grande étendue blanche. Ce qui excita les loups, qui bondirent sur eux. Le chien tenta de les repousser, mais il était beaucoup trop petit.

Pendant qu'il était aux prises avec l'un d'entre eux, Casey tentait d'ouvrir le piège. Il réussit finalement à l'écarter juste assez pour retirer sa jambe. C'est alors qu'il entendit le chien pousser un gémissement à fendre l'âme. Celui-ci venait de se faire prendre à la gorge par un des loups et reposait, désormais mort, sur la neige. Casey leva son fusil et tira. Il réussit à blesser un des loups, qui tomba par terre. Il rechargea plusieurs fois, tentant de faire le plus de dommage possible, mais il se retrouva rapidement sans cartouche et sans défense. Deux loups étaient encore en vie et les babines retroussés ils le regardaient en grognant.


	4. Une simple goutte de sang

Peter était partit voir un ami pour quelques jours et Iain savait pertinemment qui. C'était Gabriel. Il l'avait sentit de loin, celui-ci était de passage dans la ville. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr, mais après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires qui fréquentait son ami. Ils avaient chacun leur vie privée. Celui-ci lui avait néanmoins dit avant de partir de se tenir loin de Casey. En une semaine beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer. Il avait très bien vu comment Iain regardait leur pensionnaire et ses petites incursions la nuit dans la chambre de celui-ci n'avait pas passé inaperçu.

Casey était devenu une obsession pour Iain. Il l'espionnait lorsqu'il dormait ou se changeait, il le convoitait, il en rêvait, mais par dessus tout, il le désirait. Il avait terriblement envi de Casey et il voyait très bien dans les yeux de celui-ci que c'était réciproque. Mais il ne pouvait pas, Casey ne savait pas tout. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait. Il était fragile et Iain n'avait aucune envie de le blesser. Rester en sa présence était devenu dangereux pour lui-même et pour le jeune homme. De plus, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que celui-ci découvre la vérité sur eux, et ce jour là, Iain savait que celui-ci le regarderait différemment. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Il n'accepterait pas ce qu'il est, sa véritable nature. Il aurait peur de lui.

C'est donc sur cette pensée qu'il avait passé les dernières semaines à éviter Casey. Peter reviendrait d'ici environ deux jours et l'atmosphère se calmerait certainement. Iain se rendit à la salle à manger, croyant y voir Casey. La nuit était tombée et celui-ci était toujours là d'habitude, sinon il laissait un mot pour leur dire où il allait. Pourtant celui-ci n'y était pas. Il n'était nul part dans la maison.

Iain pensa aller voir Fanny pour lui demander si elle savait où il celui-ci se trouvait, mais il se rappela qu'il avait donné congé aux domestiques pour la soirée. Il sortit alors à l'extérieur et tendit l'oreille. C'est alors qu'il entendit des aboiements et un hurlement déchirant, c'était Casey.

Iain se mit à courir dans sa direction, paniqué, et se guida grâce à son flair. Une délicieuse odeur de sang flottait dans l'air, ça ne pouvait être que Casey. Celui-ci possédait une odeur particulière, épicé et étrangement fruité. Iain en était fou. Il se donna une magistrale claque mentale pour penser à un truc pareil dans ce genre de moment.

Terrifié par ce qui aurait pu arriver à Casey, il couru encore plus vite, bondissant comme un animal par dessus les obstacles. Soudain, il vit devant lui, dans une clairière, le jeune homme couché par terre, un chien mort à ses pieds. Une marre de sang l'entourait, ainsi que les cadavres de quatre loups.

Cependant deux d'entre eux était encore en vie et s'apprêtait à bondir sur lui. Il s'élança vers ceux-ci et en attrapa un à la gorge. Il pressa un peu plus fort et le crane de la bête éclata, il se tourna alors vers l'autre loup et rugit en sortant les dents. Il l'attrapa et le jeta six mètres plus loin. Il tomba dans un bruit sec et ne se releva pas. Iain se tourna vers Casey. Celui-ci le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

-Comment as-tu fait? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Où es-tu blessé? Lui demanda Iain en ignorant superbement sa question. C'est ta jambe? Tu peux marcher?

-Je ne crois pas!

-Bien, je vais te porter! Dit Iain en le prenant dans ses bras comme s'il n'était que de l'air.

Casey écarquilla encore plus les yeux de surprise, si c'était possible. Les yeux de Iain étaient anormalement dilatés et le bleu d'azur habituel c'était transformé en noir charbon. Rendu à la maison, Iain monta les étages, toujours sans aucune gouttes de sueurs, comme si transporter Casey sur plusieurs milles n'était rien. Il le posa sur le lit de sa chambre et déchira le pantalon de Casey jusqu'au genoux. Iain sortit ensuite un couteau de sa poche.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda avec inquiétude Casey qui semblait être sur le point de perdre conscience.

-Ne dit rien et ne bouge pas. Je t'expliquerai tout après.

-Mais...

-Est-ce que tu veux de nouveau marcher avec ta jambe oui ou non?

-Oui, mais...

-Alors, tait-toi!

Iain avec le couteau s'entailla alors le poignet. Casey se figea devant cette vision. Il fit ensuite couler son sang sur la blessure. La sensation était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Sa jambe le picotait et une étrange chaleur, comme un feu ardent, commençait à le gagner. Un grand frisson de plaisir le parcoura, qui le laissa sans voix quelques secondes. Puis soudain la plaie se referma jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y paraisse plus. Casey arrêta de respirer et regarda avec consternation sa jambe. Il vérifia avec ses mains, mais il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de blessure. Il se tourna alors vers Iain, la blessure au poignet de celui-ci avait subi le même sort.

-Comment c'est possible? Demanda Casey. Tu n'es... tu n'es pas humain, c'est ça?

-Exact. Dit Iain, le visage fermé.

-Peter aussi?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?

-Nous sommes des vampires.

-Comme dans les mythes et les légendes? Seigneur, c'est complètement fou! S'exclama-t-il. Vous dormez le jour et vivez la nuit?

-Oui, c'est pour ça les cercueils.

-La lumière du soleil est dangereuse pour vous?

-Elle peut nous tuer.

-Quoi d'autre? demanda Casey avec curiosité.

-Nous pouvons mourir comme vous les humains, seulement nous restons jeunes éternellement.

-Tu es très vieux? Demanda avec curiosité Casey.

-Assez. Dit Iain en souriant.

Puis la question que Iain redoutait tant arriva.

-Est-ce que vous buvez du sang, comme dans les histoires qu'on raconte?

-Oui. Dit Iain en baissant les yeux de honte.

-Vous tuer des gens?

-Oui.

-Tu me mordrais? Questionna Casey avec sérieux, se crispant sur le lit.

-Jamais! Répondit Iain en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et si je te le demandais? Dit-il avec une lueur d'intérêt.

-Non.

-Pourtant vous tuez des gens, chaque nuit? Pourquoi pas moi?

-Parce que... parce que tu es différent. Chuchota Iain.

-Pourquoi Iain? Pourquoi? Dit Casey en se rapprochant de lui.

-Nous ne tuons que les criminels! Répondit celui-ci, peu convaincu par son argument.

-Et si je te disais que j'ai déjà tué un homme?

-C'est faux. Dit calmement Iain.

-Tu n'en sais rien, comment pourrais-tu le savoir?

-Même si c'était vrai, je ne te tuerais pas!

-Et pourquoi? Répond! Cria presque Casey.

-Parce que je serais incapable de te faire du mal Casey! Cria Iain en se levant, complètement hors de lui.

Il se mit dos à Casey et regarda le feu dans l'âtre. Il entendit le lit derrière lui grincer et le jeune homme venir vers lui. Il ne bougea pas. Casey tendit la main vers Iain, prêt à le toucher, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il resta simplement à ses côtés. Après quelques minutes, il parla enfin.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit? Vous ne me faisiez pas confiance? Questionna-t-il avec véhémence.

-Parc que c'est dangereux! Nous sommes dangereux! Répondit le vampire d'un air sombre.

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison.

Iain se retourna soudain vers lui, il approcha d'un pas vers Casey, mais celui-ci recula par réflexe.

-Pour ça. Dit le vampire avant de sortir de la chambre.

Casey resta immobile, trop choqué pour réagir. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi? Il était toujours terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un le touche, mais comment l'expliquer à Iain?

Casey se leva tard le lendemain, restant simplement dans son lit à réfléchir. Il était hanté par le regard blessé que lui avait jeté Iain, avant de sortir de la chambre. Ne voyant aucune solution s'imposer à lui, il déclara forfait et descendit manger, après avoir prit un bain. Il n'avait pas très faim et un simple croissant fit l'affaire.

Il sortit ensuite prendre l'air, mais il trouva le soleil agressant et retourna presque immédiatement à l'intérieur. Un mal de tête lancinant venait de prendre racine dans son crâne. Il alla finalement faire une sieste dans la bibliothèque, avec une bouteille de brandy. Il bu un ou deux verres, il ne s'en rappelait pas, ce qui lui permit de fermer l'œil presque instantanément.

Il fut finalement réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard par Fanny, qui venait l'avertir que le souper était prêt. Il se leva avec rapidité, chancelant légèrement à cause des relents d'alcool. Il suivit l'intendante jusqu'à la salle à manger et prit place devant son assiette, nullement surprit que Iain ne soit pas encore là. Rendu au dessert, gâteau aux fruits, il entendit la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrir et il reconnu immédiatement le pas précipité de Iain. Celui-ci traversa rapidement le hall d'entrée, sans un regard vers la salle à manger et empoigna un manteau, avant de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

Cela prit à peine deux secondes à Casey pour prendre une décision, il attrapa alors lui aussi un manteau et suivit le vampire à l'extérieur. Iain était partit à pied et Casey ne doutait pas que le vampire devait très probablement courir aussi vite qu'un loup. Il demanda au cocher de le conduire en ville, là où se dirigeait sans aucun doute Iain. Arrivé à destination, Casey demanda au chauffeur de l'attendre près de l'hôtel de ville. Il fit le reste à pied, il se dirigea immédiatement vers une taverne, Iain y était sûrement. C'était le meilleur endroit pour trouver des criminels.

L'endroit empestait, la fumée formait un écran opaque, presque impossible à traverser, le bar était infesté de putains et de tout un tas de vieux soûlards croulants et obsédés qui les regardaient danser sur scène, comme si c'était des morceaux de viandes. À peine avait-il mit le pied dans l'endroit que plusieurs hommes se retournèrent sur son passage. Il avait oublié qu'il portait un ensemble de velours, il devait avoir l'air d'un riche qui c'était perdu.

Il alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle, assez loin de tout ceux qui le regardaient avec envie, c'était répugnant. Une serveuse aux allures vulgaires, portant une petite robe presque transparente avec un décolleté qui laissait voir presque tout, l'approcha. Casey recula légèrement, cette femme ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Par contre, elle, en voyant son air endimanché, paru soudainement tout aise avec lui. Se mettant à rire pour rien et à lui coller ses seins sous son nez. Il lui commanda rapidement une bière, pour qu'elle s'en aille, ce qui fit rire quelques hommes.

-Alors Rose, ton charme ne fait plus d'effet? dit un gros barbu aux airs de rustres.

Celle-ci lui répondit avec véhémence, sacrant comme Casey n'avait jamais entendu personne, surtout pas une femme. Soudain, le silence se fit presque dans le bar, si c'était possible, tous les hommes posèrent leurs bières et toutes les femmes bavèrent à l'unisson, Iain venait d'entrer. Avec ses cheveux blonds lumineux sous la lumière, il apparaissait comme un ange.

-Oh non! Pas lui! Murmura un homme, non loin de Casey, à quelqu'un à côté de lui. À chaque fois qu'il vient, il ne reste plus aucunes gonzesses avec de l'allure!

-Ouais, parle-moi en pas! Quel salop celui-là!

Les deux hommes se turent ensuite rapidement, car Iain venait de passer à côté d'eux. Le vampire s'accouda au bar et commanda une bière, ce qui fit redémarrer la musique et les hommes recommencèrent à parler, mais aucun n'osa parler contre le nouveau venu. Celui-ci, si on en écoutait les ragots, avait des yeux derrière la tête et il entendait tout. Cela ne prit pas grand temps à Iain pour qu'une putain viennent l'accoster. Au comble de l'horreur, Iain la prit presque immédiatement par la taille et la conduisit à l'extérieur.

Casey se leva rapidement, après avoir payé sa bière, il se faufila avec difficulté dehors, passant entre les soûlards, il aurait même juré que quelqu'un lui avait touché les fesses. Enfin, il n'avait pas le temps de foutre une baffe à celui-ci, il se précipita dehors et vit Iain au loin se dirigeant vers une ruelle avec la prostituée. Il couru pour les rattraper et s'engagea dans l'allée. C'était le noir total, seul un faible rayon de lune éclairait une partie de la ruelle. Casey se cacha dans l'ombre. Iain se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui avec la femme.

Les deux étaient collés l'un à l'autre, ce qui enragea Casey. C'était lui qui aurait dû se trouver dans les bras du vampire, pas cette sale... Peu importe! Maintenant, le vampire embrassait la femme dans le cou et puis soudain, la prostituée se raidit. Elle poussa un faible cri et ces mains s'agrippèrent au manteau de Iain, celui-ci la retenait dans ses bras, car sinon elle aurait perdu pied. Soudain, un rayon éclaira la scène et lui par la même occasion. Iain avait les dents plantés dans le cou de la femme, ce qui fit reculer Casey sous le choc, celle-ci poussait des gémissements, et ce n'était pas de douleur. Les yeux de Iain étaient ouverts, fixés sur lui. Casey l'aurait juré. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, celui-ci le voyait parfaitement.

Casey commençait à avoir chaud, la scène le grisait totalement, il se sentait devenir dure rien qu'à la simple pensé d'être un jour tenu ainsi par Iain. Ses mains sur sa taille, douce chaleur, et puis ses dents, le baiser de la mort, ses dents plantés dans son cou. Casey en gémit de plaisir rien qu'à y penser. Iain ne le quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il termine, laissant tomber le corps de la prostituée par terre sans aucune délicatesse. Il l'enjamba et se dirigea d'un pas félin vers Casey. Celui-ci recula et se retrouva accoudé contre le mur. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure et la respiration rapide, le désir vibrant violemment en lui.

-Je savais que tu me suivais, je t'ai sentis depuis la maison! Murmura le vampire d'une voix sensuelle, une goutte de sang perlant au coin de sa bouche. Il colla son corps à celui de Casey et passa ses doigt sur la joue de celui-ci.

-Tu en as envie, je le vois dans tes yeux! Continua-t-il sur le même ton, alors que Casey était incapable de détacher son regard de cette simple petite goutte de sang.

Iain l'essuya finalement d'un doigt et tendit celui-ci à Casey.

-Goutte! Lui ordonna-t-il. Tu en as envi, je peux le sentir! Se radoucit-il.

-Je ne peux pas... prononça le jeune homme avec difficulté.

Iain ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et caressa de son doigt ensanglanté les lèvres de celui-ci. Casey lécha inconsciemment le sang de sa langue, laissant pénétré la saveur métallique et aigre en lui comme un poison. Il ferma les yeux lorsque le vampire commença à l'embrasser dans le cou pressant un peu plus son corps, habituellement froid et devenu chaud grâce au sang, contre lui, en particulier son bas-ventre.

Le vampire posa ensuite ses mains sur la taille de celui-ci. Casey essayait péniblement d'attraper les lèvres du vampire, mais il le maintenait d'une main et l'obligeait à tourner le visage dans l'autre direction. Iain continuait à l'embrasser dans le cou, desserrant la cravate de Casey, pour avoir plus d'espace. Il avait pendant ce temps passé un genou entre les jambes du jeune homme et exerçait une simple pression sur la partie sensible de Casey. Ce qui excitait celui-ci et lui faisait peur, tout en même temps, des souvenirs de Will le caressant lui revenait en mémoire et tout semblait tourner autour de lui. Ça allait beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop loin.

Iain ne remarqua rien et continua sa descente dans le cou de Casey et déchira la chemise de celui-ci. Le jeune homme eu un léger soubresaut et se crispa légèrement, mais ne bougea pas.

-Iain... Commença-t-il. Arrête... je ne peux pas...

Cependant, celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et les caresses du vampire se firent de plus en plus aventureuses et ses baisers sur le torse de Casey devinrent presque sauvages. Le mordant presque.

-Iain... lâche-moi! Je ne veux pas, pas comme ça, je ne peux pas... je... Non! Supplia Casey, les larmes aux yeux, les souvenirs de son frères, lui prodiguant le même genre de caresses, lui revenant d'un coup en mémoire.

Iain ne l'écouta pas et continua. Il remonta jusqu'au cou de Casey et s'apprêta à mettre une main dans le pantalon de celui-ci. Casey, cependant, ne se laissa pas faire et s'arracha aux bras de Iain, le regardant outrageusement. Il se rhabilla du mieux qu'il pu, avec les lambeaux qu'il lui restait de sa chemise et s'enfuit de la ruelle, les yeux plein de larmes. Iain ne tenta même pas de l'en empêcher et resta au même endroit, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Désolé de vous coupez ça ici! Sérieux, j'ignorais même qu'on me lisais! Je suis très heureuse de l'apprendre, je vais essayer de poster mes chapitres plus souvent!_

_Écrivez-moi une petit review pour m'encourager!_

_Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui m'ont écrit!_

_À la prochaine!_

_De Marion_


	5. Gabriel

Casey retourna rapidement à la voiture, n'adressant même pas la parole au cocher, celui-ci le ramena directement à la maison, semblant comprendre une partie des méandres qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Casey. Le jeune homme n'entendit pas le vampire rentrer et il resta obstinément dans sa chambre, la porte fermée à double tour, jusqu'à ce que Délia, la bonne, la seule que Casey trouvait gentille et supportable, cogne à la porte.

Péniblement, il se leva, épuisé, car il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit à force d'injurier Iain en pensé et terrorisé par son propre comportement, somnolant dans un demi sommeil. Vraiment, ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme et ne voulait pas le devenir. Peut-être qu'il l'avait cherché, peut-être n'était-il qu'une vulgaire pute, comme son frère lui répétait en le prenant toutes les nuits dans ses cauchemars.

Personne ne lui avait jamais montré de la gentillesse, à part sa sœur Anne, mais celle-ci partirait avec son fiancé dans peu de temps. Il était seul et les souvenirs affluaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. La ceinture de son père lui revenait en mémoire, celui-ci le frappant parce qu'il avait cassé quelque chose ou parce qu'il n'était qu'un sal gosse incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Puis, le soir où celui-ci était mort, par sa faute. Il était allé dans la forêt et puis il avait été retardé, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment, mais il se revoyait entrer dans sa cabane. Puis plus rien. Il marchait pour revenir à la ferme. Plusieurs heures de sa vie étant effacées de sa mémoire.

Repoussant toutes mauvaises pensées, Casey se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour Délia. Celle-ci entra rapidement avec un plateau repas.

-Seigneur! Ce qu'il peut faire froid, on gèle ici! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

-J'ai dû oublié de fermer la fenêtre! Répondit piteusement Casey, légèrement déboussolé par la situation.

Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas oublié de fermer la fenêtre.

-Vous avez une vraie tête d'enterrement, monsieur, vous n'avez pas dormi?

-Non, pas trop.

-Voilà qui va vous recrinquer... commença Délia, tout en fermant la fenêtre et faisant un feu. Allez, mangez!

Casey, voyant bien qu'il ne pouvait y échapper, s'assit et avala une cuillère de gruau.

-Donc, comme je disais... poursuivit Délia avec un sourire en le voyant manger et se promenant dans toute la pièce. J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Maître Peter revient ce soir et il paraîtrait même qu'il amène un invité. Qu'en pensez-vous, moi je m'ennuyais de lui. Ce n'est pas que Maître Iain ne soit pas agréable, mais enfin...

-Oui, je comprend! Répond Casey en souriant, soudainement de très bonne humeur, la compagnie de Iain commençait à lui aussi lui taper sur les nerfs et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la veille. D'ailleurs, quelle veille? Rien ne c'état passé et Casey avait envi de repartir à zéro

-Bien, alors mangez et je vais vous remplir le bain. Comme ça vous pourrez vous lavez mon p'tit! Dit maternellement Délia, celle-ci se prenait parfois à faire la mère avec lui et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, sa mère, sa vraie, lui avait toujours paru froide et distante, et dans les dernières années elle ne lui parlait même plus.

-Que ferais-je sans toi? Dit-il ironiquement.

-Mais rien, voyons, rien! Ricana-t-elle en sortant.

Casey passa le reste de la journée à ne faire « justement » absolument rien. Il n'avait le goût de rien et la lecture lui donnait mal à la tête, en fait, absolument tout lui donnait mal à la tête. Il décida finalement d'aller voir sa sœur chez le médecin. Ils parlèrent une partie de l'après-midi et sa sœur lui apprit que le mariage aurait lieu dans très exactement deux semaines.

-Vas-tu venir?

-Bien entendu!

-Parfait, mais toi... comment ça va? Tu as rencontré une jeune femme à épouser?

Casey toussota légèrement, riant intérieurement de la réaction que sa sœur aurait en apprenant que c'était, en fait, un vampire, et un homme de surcroît, qu'il avait rencontré.

-Non! Répondit-il finalement.

-La ferme a été mise en vente, tu es sur que c'est ce que tu désires?

-Oui, absolument!

-Bien. Est-ce que ça va Casey, tu es plutôt silencieux?

-Seulement de la fatigue! Dit-il en souriant faussement.

-Ça va bien avec les gens chez qui tu vis?

-Oui! Menti-t-il.

Il passa la journée au complet avec Anne, à discuter et à se promener sur des sentiers en forêt. Casey ne racontait pas grand chose sur lui et laissait principalement sa sœur s'extasier sur son fiancé.

-Oh, il es si gentil... Oh, il m'aime vraiment, je le sens... tu sais, ce genre de chose qu'on ressent en la présence de celui qu'on aime et la façon qu'il a de nous regarder?

-Oui, je vois... mais en vérité Casey ne voyait pas du tout et il doutait sincèrement que Iain ressente la même chose que lui, il valait mieux tirer un trait sur les événements passés.

-Oh, mais il commence à faire noir! Dit finalement Anne, en voyant le soleil se coucher.

Elle se leva du tronc d'arbre sur lequel ils étaient assit.

-Il vaut mieux que j'y aille!

-Mais où vas- tu? Tu es folle, je vais te raccompagner!

-Tu es sur? Ce n'est pas très long, je peux le faire seule...

-Certainement pas, je m'en voudrais éternellement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-D'accord p'tit frère, allé, vient!

Il alla ainsi la reconduire et prit tout son temps au retour, pas du tout pressé de revoir Iain. En arrivant dans la cour, il remarqua une diligence et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela que Peter revenait ce soir. Il couru à l'intérieur. En ouvrant la porte, Peter surgit devant lui. Le vampire le prit dans ses bras comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Casey c'était toujours senti plus à l'aise avec lui et lui rendit son étreinte. Une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui dit que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par celui-ci.

-Tu m'as manqué mon beau! Comment ça va? Dit la vérité, Iain t'a bien traité? Dit en blaguant Peter.

Casey remarqua alors le vampire blond juste derrière Peter et se ravisa, affirmant que tout c'était très bien passé

-Excellent, je vais te présenter à un ami, allé, vient! Continua Peter en lui enlevant son manteau et en le tirant vers la salle à manger.

-Gabriel, voilà Casey! Dit Peter avec un air enjoué devant un autre homme.

Celui-ci portait des vêtements sombres et ces cheveux noirs courts comme lui semblaient bleus sous l'écairage, il devait avoir environ 30 ans, le teint pâle et les yeux d'un noir profond comme Casey n'en avait jamais vu. De la même grandeur que Iain, une force invisible semblait émaner de lui et ses yeux trahissait un âge bien plus avancé que tout le monde réunit dans la pièce. Toute son apparence inspirait le mystère et, Casey devait bien l'avouer, la sensualité. L'homme s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main, une main froide.

-Enchanté, dit franchement Casey.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi! Susurra l'homme avec langueur, Casey en frissonna.

Le jeune homme su immédiatement que c'était un vampire.

_Encore un autre vampire! Pensa-t-il._

Le vampire releva immédiatement la tête et regarda Casey avec surprise. Celui-ci se mordit la langue, peut-être avait-il parlé tout haut. Il se tourna alors vers les deux autres et vu que ceux-ci n'avait rien entendu. Il devait avoir halluciné. Il rejoignit les autres et tous prirent place à la table. Comme Casey s'y attendait, personne ne toucha vraiment à son assiette, seul Casey mangeait.

-Alors, je t'ai manqué? Demanda Peter en souriant franchement.

-Terriblement, répondit avec sarcasme Casey.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence?

Iain et Casey se regardèrent soudainement avec horreur et répondirent prestement.

-Rien!

Peter ne sembla rien remarquer. Gabriel, cependant, fixait avec intensité Casey et semblait sonder son âme. Le jeune homme sentait une force extraordinaire émaner du vampire et le pénétrer.

_Peut-il lire dans les pensées?_

Gabriel émit un petit rire en lui souriant.

_Merde!_

S'ensuivit un combat intérieur entre Gabriel et Casey, ce fut bien entendu le vampire qui gagna. Les deux autres continuaient tranquillement à discuter et n'avait pas remarqué les regards que Casey et leur invité s'échangeaient.

_Sal vampire!_

_**Ce n'est pas poli, surveille ton langage!**_

_Et vous, sortez de ma tête!_

_**Comment sais-tu pour les vampires?**_

Soudain, sans que Casey puisse l'empêcher, une série d'image passa dans sa tête. C'était comme si quelqu'un fouillait en lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Dès que Casey pensait à quelque chose, le vampire le voyait. Gabriel vit tout d'abord son attaque par les loups et Iain, puis leur discutions et finalement la scène que Casey redoutait le plus. Iain en train de mordre la jeune femme dans la ruelle, Iain se tournant vers lui et s'approchant de lui...

Casey bloqua violemment son esprit, se forçant à ne penser à rien. Cela fonctionna un petit moment, mais Gabriel réussit à nouveau à pénétrer son esprit et il vit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Casey semblait lutter contre une personne, celle-ci le maintenait par terre. Gabriel ressenti toute la douleur que Casey avait ressenti à ce moment et la peine et la honte qu'il vivait depuis, il l'entendit supplier l'homme qui avait commencé à le déshabiller, Gabriel sortit immédiatement des pensées du jeune homme.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien! Je vais me coucher! prétexta Casey pour sortir de table.

-Oui, d'accord! On se voit demain! Dit en souriant Peter.

Casey se précipita vers les marches menant à l'étage, mais fut arrêter par un bras fort qui le retint. Gabriel le força à se retourner, il avait le visage encore plus blanc qu'auparavant, si c'était possible.

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû...

-Lâchez-moi! Dit avec brusquerie Casey, le vampire le relâcha immédiatement. Excusez-moi, mais si vous ne voulez rien d'autre, j'irai me coucher.

Gabriel, brûlé par les paroles du jeune homme, recula et le regarda monter les marches. Casey se sentait vidé, mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître au vampire et il monta les marches du mieux qu'il pu. Il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et s'écroula contre celle-ci de fatigue. Il avait mit beaucoup d'énergie en tentant de repousser l'esprit du vampire. Il ignorait ce que celui-ci avait vraiment comprit de toute ces images et il espérait qu'il partirait rapidement.

_Je sais, je suis méchante de couper! Mais il faut me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite!_

_De plus, un grand merci à freudissim (qui me lit depuis le début), RUBIKA666 (merci, je sais, je suis une sadique) et nicoco49!_

_Voilà! Merci encore à tous! J'écris du plus vte que je peux, malgré les fêtes de famille! _

_Au fait, bonne année 2009!_


	6. Moeurs vampiriques

_Je suis très triste, personne ne m'a écrit une petite review!_

_Je manque sérieusement d'encouragement là..._

Gabriel ne quitta pas la maison le lendemain soir et Casey fut plus que surpris en le voyant apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la bibliothèque. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher et Gabriel était le premier debout, Casey aurait pu le parier. Il le regardait en souriant, ses yeux le fixant intensément, lisant son âme comme un livre ouvert.

-Vous n'en avez pas eu assez hier! Dit avec colère Casey, en se levant et en reposant le livre qu'il lisait sur une étagère.

Gabriel le rejoignit cependant, en moins d'une fraction de seconde, et attrapa le livre au vol.

-_Dorian Gray_? De circonstance.

-Très amusant! Est-ce que vous volez aussi? Demanda ironiquement Casey en arrachant le livre des mains de Gabriel et en le remettant à sa place.

-Les pouvoirs qu'un vampire peut avoir dépendent de chacun, mais j'imagine que Iain vous l'a déjà expliqué? Continua Gabriel en observant les réactions de Casey, qui ne se firent pas attendre.

Celui-ci repoussa Gabriel, qui lui bloquait le passage, et sortit de la bibliothèque. Le vampire le rattrapa dans la salle à manger.

-C'est ce que je pensais! Il y a bien des choses qu'il a oublié de vous dire! Si vous voulez savoir...

-Je ne veux rien savoir de vous! Répondit Casey en scrutant par une fenêtre, regrettant qu'il n'y ait plus de soleil.

-Je me suis excusé hier! Je ne voulais pas vous blesser! Je me suis emporté! Ça n'arrivera plus!

-Comment puis-je vous croire?

-Je le jure sur ma vie!

-Et quelle vie? Répondit avec dégoût Casey.

Gabriel parût en être froissé et arbora un air boudeur, qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Ce qui fit rire Casey. Et quel rire! Le vampire crut qu'il allait en défaillir. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi bouleversé par un geste aussi simple, et ce, depuis qu'il n'était plus mortel. Les siècles s'écoulaient et rien ne le faisait plus réagir. Et pourtant, ce simple rire avait le don de le bouleverser jusqu'à son vieux cœur qui avait cessé de battre depuis bien longtemps.

-Heureux de vous amuser! Continua Gabriel, en faisant semblant d'être fâché.

Casey, au lieu d'arrêter, repartit de plus belle et le vampire le suivit dans son fou rire. Il leur fallut au moins cinq minutes avant de se calmer.

-Désolé! Vous pouvez être drôle quand vous le voulez! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un vampire puisse avoir le sens de l'humour.

-Dois-je en conclure que vous me pardonnez? Dit avec un air enjôleur Gabriel.

Casey lui fit son plus beau sourire et s'apprêta à répondre, mais Peter et Iain arrivèrent au même moment.

-De quoi parliez-vous? Questionna le premier en s'asseyant.

-De rien. Dit Casey.

-Je meurs d'envie de le savoir! Dit hypocritement le blond.

-C'est un secret! Dit le plus sérieusement du monde Gabriel, un air sadique collé au visage.

Casey le remercia intérieurement et celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil, que Iain ne manqua pas de voir. Le reste de la soirée se passa normalement. Casey les quitta assez tôt, le plus hypocritement du monde, il prétexta un mal de tête. Pour pouvoir les laisser chasser seuls. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Iain n'avait rien dit, c'était surprenant. Seul Peter ne savait pas encore que Casey était au courant de leur condition d'immortels. C'était vraiment malhonnête. Cependant, ce n'était pas son devoir de tout lui raconter, il se contenterait alors de faire l'ignorant.

Une semaine passa et Gabriel ne semblait pas pressé de retourner chez lui. Il venait souvent rejoindre Casey à la bibliothèque et avec le temps, le jeune homme commença à l'apprécier. Cependant, le regard persistant du vampire sur lui, qui lisait en lui, qui semblait le détailler complètement, l'intimidait assez et le mettait mal alaise. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable et Casey se surprenait même à penser à Gabriel de plus en plus souvent, se demandant quel genre de vampire il était. Il en arrivait même à arrêter de penser à Iain pendant quelques minutes.

Il désirait ardemment en apprendre plus sur Gabriel et pourtant une certaine gêne l'empêchait de lui poser trop de questions. Plusieurs fois pendant la semaine, Iain avait tenté de l'approcher, mais Casey réussissait toujours à l'éviter et Gabriel surgissait toujours dans ces moments-là. Peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose dans son esprit? Peut-être avait-il vu la scène? Casey espérait que non. Un soir, que Peter et Iain étaient sortis, supposément au théâtre, mais en fait partis chasser, Gabriel vint le rejoindre au petit salon, alors que Casey se réchauffait devant le feu.

-Alors, quand lui direz-vous? Demanda Gabriel sans plus de cérémonie.

-Si ça ne dépendait que de moi, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais fait! Répondit d'un air sombre Casey.

-Iain redoute probablement la réaction de Peter!

-Pourquoi?

-Il t'a mis grandement en danger en te le disant et il n'aurait pas dû! Dit le vampire avec un air grave, tout en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de Casey.

-Je l'aurais découvert de toute façon!

-Ça ne fait aucun doute!

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, Casey prenant soin d'éviter le regard du vampire et celui-ci l'observant avec attention. Regardant ses mains se croiser et se décroiser, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir, mais je n'ai pas pu te le demande avant, car nous ne sommes jamais seuls... C'est à propos de ce que j'ai vu en lisant tes pensées. lâcha finalement Gabriel

L'effet fut immédiat, Casey arrêta immédiatement de jouer avec ses mains et se crispa sur son siège, reculant même légèrement de Gabriel.

-Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler!

-Il faudra pourtant!

-C'était privé et tu ne devrais même pas l'avoir vu, alors...

-Casey, j'ai vu une chose qui m'a vraiment intriguée... est-ce que Iain t'a fait du mal?

-Je... Non! De quoi tu parles? Dit Casey en baissant la tête, peu sur de lui, il ne voulait pas dire une chose qu'il regretterait.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai vu? Qui était-ce? Le questionna Gabriel en lui prenant les épaules.

-Ce n'était personne! Tu n'avais pas le droit!

-Casey, tu dois me le dire! Peu importe qui t'a fait ça, il mérite de mourir! S'indigna Gabriel en colère, tenant fermement Casey qui tentait de partir.

-Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi! Criait Casey en pleurant. Je t'en supplie! Non! Ne me touche pas!

Toutes sortes d'images surgirent soudainement devant Gabriel. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il aperçut Will pénétrant dans la salle d'eau, le caressant dans le bain. Puis, finalement Casey tentant de sortir, puis son frère le poussant par terre et lui arrachant ses vêtements. Il vit toute la scène dans son entier, ressentant toute la peur et la douleur que Casey ressentit à ce moment, lorsque son frère le plaqua contre le parquet et le pénétra de force. Gabriel reprit brutalement conscience, épouvanté. Casey était tombé par terre, il pleurait à ses pieds. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais celui-ci le repoussa.

-Casey, c'est moi, Gabriel ! Je ne te ferai pas de mal!

Casey continua néanmoins de le repousser, puis après quelques secondes de combat, il se laissa finalement faire. S'accrochant désespérément aux vêtements du vampire et pleurant dans le cou de celui-ci. Le vampire lui caressait pendant ce temps les cheveux et lui murmurait des paroles de réconforts à l'oreille. Après quelques minutes, Casey sécha ses larmes et Gabriel le libéra de son étreinte. Le jeune homme s'assit dans son fauteuil et, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il eut soudainement très honte. Gabriel lui prit les mains pour le réconforter.

-Je suis désolé! Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée! Dit le vampire en lui caressant tendrement le visage. C'est ton frère?

-Oui. Lâcha dans un souffle Casey, les yeux secs et le visage dur.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Il s'est enfuit. C'est mieux ainsi, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir!

Casey, peu de temps après, commença à bailler et se dit que c'était le moment d'aller dormir. Gabriel l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Le soleil va bientôt se lever, tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre ton cercueil! Dit en souriant Casey.

-Oui, j'imagine, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire! Dit Gabriel en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, il semblait mal alaise.

-Tu vas brûler sinon? Non?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas obligé de dormir dans un cercueil, si la chambre n'a pas de fenêtre...

-Et j'imagine qu'il y en a justement une dans cette maison, une chambre sans fenêtre?

-Exactement, dit ironiquement Gabriel. Alors?

Casey, comme toute réponse, se contenta de sourire et suivit Gabriel jusque dans la bibliothèque, le vampire tira sur un livre et la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et découvrit un escalier.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter! _Dracula_?

-De circonstance.

L'escalier menait jusqu'a une immense chambre avec un foyer et un lit à baldaquin.

-À quoi sert cette pièce? Questionna intrigué Casey.

-Je dirais que c'est un genre de chambre d'invité pour les idiots sans cercueil!

-Et c'est ton cas?

-Tout à fait!

Casey partit à rire. Pendant que Gabriel rajoutait des bûches. Casey alla se précipiter sur le lit, comme un enfant et le vampire se moqua gentiment de lui.

-Très confortable! En fait, jamais vu un lit si peu utilisé!

-Ça veut tout dire! Tu dormais sur de la paille quand t'étais jeune?

-Tu ne saurais si bien dire! Dit Casey sombrement, pour se moquer de Gabriel.

En voyant l'air désolé de celui-ci, il se mit à rire.

-Tu te moques de moi? S'indigna le vampire.

-Tout a fait! Avoua Casey en riant de plus belle.

Le vampire vint le rejoindre sur le lit avec un air aguicheur, en se mordant les lèvres. Ses yeux ne se détachèrent pas de Casey jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche à côté de lui. Celui-ci se figea de surprise, mais il n'avait pas peur. Il savait que Gabriel ne lui ferait pas de mal. Étrangement avoir confiance en lui avait pris très peu de temps, son cœur se serra en pensant un instant à Iain, mais il se dit que celui-ci n'avait clairement jamais éprouvé les mêmes sentiments que lui et que ça ne valait pas la peine de continuer à perdre son temps. Après tout, Gabriel était adorable, gentil et doux, et il n'y avait aucun mal à être avec lui. Iain et Peter en avaient pour quelque temps encore avant de rentrer.

Gabriel le fixait intensément, mais ne tentait pas de lire dans ses pensés, Casey l'aurait senti comme toutes les fois où il le faisait. Le jeune homme se sentait hypnotisé et prêt à céder à tous les caprices du vampire. Celui-ci tendit la main vers Casey et voyant que celui-ci ne s'éloignait pas, il osa la poser sur sa joue. Elle était glacée, ce qui arracha un frisson à Casey.

Le vampire se rapprocha de lui, collant presque son corps au sien. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Casey et l'embrassa. Le baiser était léger, presque un effleurement. Le vampire fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux, guettant un signe pour continuer, il ne fut pas déçu. Il recommença son baiser, cette fois-ci avec plus d'ampleur, laissant Casey à bout de souffle.

Gabriel passa une main sous Casey et d'un léger mouvement il se retrouva au-dessus du jeune homme. Il recommença à l'embrasser, sa langue caressant avec lenteur la sienne, une de ses mains atterrissant sur ses hanches subtilement. Casey se sentait transporté dans un autre monde, perdant toute notion de réalité. Il se surprit à gémir sous les caresses du vampire, en demandant plus. Celui-ci sembla ravi d'accéder à sa demande muette et parcourut le cou du jeune homme de légers baisers.

Lorsqu'il effleura son coup de sa langue, Casey sursauta de surprise, mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Même lorsque le vampire releva la tête, les yeux plus noirs que jamais et les dents sorties. Casey ferma les yeux d'effroi, attendant la douleur de la morsure, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais. Un rugissement retentit et soudainement Gabriel n'était plus sur lui, mais par terre.

Iain, les dents sorties et un air terrifiant, venait de surgir dans la pièce et il se plaça entre Gabriel et lui, les lèvres retroussées sur ses crocs. Il rugit une nouvelle fois. Gabriel se releva, les yeux plissés de colère. Un nouveau rugissement de Iain lui déconseilla de tenter une quelconque attaque. Il recula d'un pas, alors que Iain en faisait un. Gabriel recula ainsi jusque vers la porte, par laquelle il s'éclipsa.

Iain ne se tourna pas vers Casey, de dos à celui-ci il s'approcha du foyer. Il semblait encore sur le qui-vive, ses mains étaient crispées en deux poings et il semblait se faire violence pour ne pas courir après Gabriel. Casey se leva du lit, très embarrassé et étrangement reconnaissant. Il était sous le choc, il n'aurait jamais cru que Iain réagirait ainsi. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'une indicible colère et d'une haine sans nom beaucoup trop grande pour qu'il la contienne, mais surtout de douleur.

Casey mit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Mal alaise, il s'approcha néanmoins de Iain, restant à une distance sécuritaire de lui.

-Iain?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais ses mains se crispèrent sur le manteau de la cheminée, en arrachant un morceau au passage. Casey recula de peur.

-Iain? Se risqua-t-il à nouveau, le souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Le vampire fut sur lui en moins d'une fraction de seconde. Casey ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Ses yeux noirs de colère fouillèrent en Casey.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Es-tu inconscient? Rugit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules pour ensuite le secouer.

Arrachant un gémissement de douleur à Casey.

-Je suis désolé. Bredouilla celui-ci en tentant de se libérer. Lâche-moi!

Le vampire relâcha immédiatement le jeune homme, comme si on l'avait brûlé. Il alla rapidement s'asseoir dans le premier fauteuil qu'il vit, il semblait terrassé. Casey se retint de se masser les épaules de douleur, enfin libéré des mains du vampire. Il tenta de se faire le plus petit possible.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser! lâcha finalement Iain en fixant le sol. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir! Gabriel est dangereux, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je le supporte uniquement parce que c'est un ami de Peter. J'aurais dû t'avertir...

Le vampire s'était levé et le fixait de ses yeux... bleus azur, ceux-ci étaient redevenus normaux. Il semblait vraiment désolé.

-Viens avec moi! Je ne pourrai pas supporter de rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce.

Le vampire se dirigea vers la porte et Casey le suivit inconsciemment, comme à chaque fois que celui-ci lui donnait un ordre. Il le mena dans sa chambre. Casey fut soudain embarrassé par les vêtements qui traînait sur son lit. Iain ferma les rideaux et Casey remarqua pour la première fois que ceux-ci étaient noirs et ne laissait pénétrer aucune lumière venant de l'extérieur. Casey s'apprêta à fermer la porte, lorsque Peter surgit soudain, il semblait paniqué.

-Ça va? Tu n'as rien? Demanda-t-il à son intention.

-Je n'ai rien, ça va. Murmura Casey en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Peter se précipita sur Iain.

-Que s'est-il passé? J'ai aperçu Gabriel s'enfuir du manoir!

-Je suis arrivé juste à temps, il allait mordre Casey. Il a utilisé... son pouvoir... de persuasion... disons, sur son esprit.

-Quoi? Cria presque Peter.

Il se retourna inquiet vers Casey, mais celui-ci ne les regardait même pas, il semblait sous le choc.

-Ça va, il est au courant que nous sommes des vampires!

-Quoi? Depuis longtemps?

-Assez.

-Quand? Comment?

-Je t'expliquerai tout en temps et en heure mais pour l'instant, laisse-nous!

Iain avait prononcé ses mots sur un ton sans appel et malgré toute l'inquiétude que Peter ressentait à l'instant, il n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Iain se tourna vers Casey, celui-ci le regardait, horrifié.

-Son pouvoir de persuasion? Bredouilla-t-il.

Iain soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, prêt de lui.

-Il peut lire les pensées...

-Je sais.

Iain sembla surpris, mais n'insista pas.

-Il peut aussi les manipuler et ainsi faire ce qu'il veut de ses victimes, comme les rendre paralysés et même aller jusqu'à manipuler leurs sentiments.

-J'étais son repas? Demanda Casey, il semblait horrifié et dégoûté, et plus que tout, gêné de sa stupidité.

-En fait, je crois que c'est plus compliqué. Je crois qu'il te voulait pour lui...

-Faire de moi un vampire?

Iain acquiesça.

-Oh non, comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide!

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, consterné.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute! Il avait prévu son coup, en te voyant, mais je n'ai pas su le voir. Il m'a manipulé moi aussi. D'habitude je n'ai aucune difficulté à le bloquer, mais j'étais tellement préoccupé que je n'ai rien vu venir.

-Préoccupé? Par quoi?

-Par toi.

-Vraiment?

-Je ne cesse de repenser à ce qui c'est passé dans la ruelle. Je suis... tellement désolé! Lâcha Iain en se prenant la tête dans ses mains, honteux. Lorsque je me nourris, je ne suis plus le même!

Il releva la tête en fixant Casey, une larme de sang coulait tranquillement sur sa joue.

-Je ne suis plus le même, je passe en mode prédateur et le sang me fait perdre la tête! Je ne suis plus capable de me contrôler et... Seigneur, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté...

-Je serais devenu ton repas?

-Oui. Murmura Iain en essuyant la goutte de sang sur sa joue et en observant le liquide sur ses doigts d'un air affligé. C'est ce que je suis!

-Non, tu n'es pas comme Gabriel! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tellement souvent! Sans toi et Peter, je serais mort aujourd'hui!

Casey tendit la main vers les cheveux de Iain pour le réconforter. Le vampire tourna sa tête au même moment et attrapa la main du jeune homme. Il la posa sur sa joue froide, les yeux fermés, il huma le doux parfum de Casey, tout en caressant sa main. Il reprit contenance et fixa de ses deux lacs bleus le jeune homme. Celui-ci, mal alaise, toussota légèrement et changea de sujet..

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu plus tôt de la chasse?

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi! Dit Iain en gardant la main de Casey dans la sienne sur sa jambe. Je soupçonnais les intentions de Gabriel, j'ai trouvé bizarre qu'il ne nous accompagne pas à la chasse! J'ai bien fait de revenir.

Il continua à caresser la main de Casey, passant son pouce sur ses phalanges avec lenteur. L'effet sur Casey fut immédiat. La main froide du vampire eu l'effet contraire et commença à lui donner des bouffés de chaleur. Il se sentait faiblir au contact du vampire, sa main devenant brûlante. Il espéra que la moiteur de sa main ne serait pas perçu par le vampire. Secoué de frissons, il brisa le silence qui envahissait la pièce.

-Gabriel m'a dit que chaque vampire avait des pouvoirs. Peux-tu toi aussi contrôler les esprits?

Iain, un peu surprit, relâcha la main de Casey, celui-ci regretta immédiatement la douce caresse du vampire.

-Non, pas comme lui! Je ne peux pas modifier les pensées des gens, mais je peux les lire.

Casey sursauta sous la surprise et fixa ahurit Iain.

-Comme Gabriel?

-Non, rien de comparable, mon pouvoir est bien moins grand!

-Tu as déjà lu mes pensées?

-Non, jamais! S'indigna Iain. Je n'utilise jamais ce pouvoir, sauf en cas de force majeure! Je n'aime pas violer la vie privée des gens et mon pouvoir ne fonctionne que sur les humains! Il n'est pas très utile et beaucoup moins fort que Gabriel.

-Quel autre pouvoir as-tu?

-Tu as dû le remarquer... lorsque je donne un ordre, tous obtempèrent...

-Quoi? Alors, tu peux faire de nous ce que tu veux?

-Non, pas du tout. Sur les esprits faibles, j'avoue que mon pouvoir est sans limites! Mais, sur les esprits plus forts, comme toi...

-Mon esprit n'est pas si fort que ça, je n'ai même pas su me défendre contre Gabriel.

-C'est impossible pour un humain, mais que tu as essayé c'est déjà un exploit! La plupart des humains ne remarquent même pas si l'on use d'un pouvoir sur eux, pas comme toi! Ainsi, sur toi, par exemple, je ne peux ordonner que des choses sans réel impact. Je ne peux t'ordonner que ce que tu veux bien faire! Si je te demandais un truc pouvant te mettre en danger de mort, mon ordre n'aurait aucun pouvoir!

-Essais!

-Quoi? De te demander de te tuer? Seigneur, jamais!

-Non, essaie ton pouvoir sur moi!

-Quoi? Non, je ne peux pas! Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est très dangereux!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Arrête! Rugit Iain.

Casey en resta sans voix et perdit soudainement tout désir de continuer la discussion.

-D'accord.

-Merde! Tu vois?

-Voir quoi?

-Je viens de te donner un ordre, sans le vouloir! C'est dangereux, c'est pour ça que je l'utilise le moins souvent possible!

-Quoi? Tu m'as donné un ordre? À propos de quoi, je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu!

-C'est le propre de mon pouvoir!

-Ah bon. Waw! Impressionnant? Tu as d'autre pourvoir?

-La force et l'agilité, propre à tout vampire!

-Et Peter?

-Ça, ce n'est pas de mon ressort, Peter te le dira s'il le désire!

-Waw! Ça fait beaucoup à assimiler en une soirée!

Iain se leva, et se dirigea vers l'horloge.

-Il vaut mieux que j'y aille! Le soleil va se lever dans très peu de temps!

-D'accord, oui, mais tu peux rester si tu veux! Dit avec gêne Casey, les yeux baissés.

-Il vaut mieux pas! Vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne veux pas te faire de mal! Je suis désolé!

Il quitta rapidement la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Casey fixa longtemps la porte en espérant que celle-ci s'ouvre, mais elle resta obstinément fermée. Et Casey resta obstinément seul avec ses fantômes.

_Alors?_

15


	7. Un seul mot

Le lendemain matin, Casey fut réveiller par Délia lui apportant son petit-déjeuner et un message de sa sœur. De sa sœur? Casey faillit en recracher la bouchée de porridge qu'il venait à peine d'avaler. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Elle lui disait dans son message qu'elle serait là ce soir à 17h pour le voir lui et ses hôtes. Elle voulait les rencontrer, avant de se marier et de devoir déménager, pour vérifier qu'il était en de bonnes mains. Si elle savait! Pensa Casey en s'habillant sombrement, reflétant assez bien son humeur maussade. La visite de sa sœur lui faisait grand plaisir, mais le souvenir persistant de Gabriel et de sa trahison revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées. Il l'avait hypnotisé, ensorcelé, manipulé, peut importe le terme ça sonnait toujours aussi durement à ses oreilles.

Il se sentait dupé et trahit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Dès qu'on s'intéressait à lui, c'était pour lui faire du mal. Devenir vampire! Pourquoi ces simples mots sonnaient si terriblement en pensant à Gabriel. Alors que l'idée de passer l'éternité avec Iain lui semblait paradisiaque. Il devait absolument se faire soigner! Si c'était soignable. On entendait souvent des rumeurs dans une petite ville. Deux hommes ensembles étaient un sujet tabou, rejeté et omit par la société. Si on en parlait pas, c'est que ça n'existait pas. Les gens croyaient ainsi se prévenir du mal. L'homosexualité était considérée comme une chose vicieuse et répugnante, deux hommes ne pouvaient pas s'aimer et tout rapport sexuel entre eux était l'œuvre du diable, c'était écrit dans la Bible. La preuve étant l'horreur que lui avait fait subir son frère!

Mais quelque chose de très profondément caché en lui affirmait que ce n'était pas ça l'amour, que Iain ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Qu'avec lui les caresses seraient douces et les paroles tendres. Il imaginait très bien ce qui se passerait si les gens l'apprenaient. Peut-être que la pendaison serait de mise? Ou qu'on l'enfermerait en prison? Peut-être était-ce considéré comme un crime pire que celui de son frère William? Peut-être que le prêtre du village voudrait l'exorciser? Ou que le médecin lui prescrirait une saignée? Mais Casey doutait de son efficacité et il avait souvent entendu parler d'exorcisme. La victime s'en sortait rarement. Les élucubrations de la prêtrise étaient sans limite. Toutes ses lectures l'avaient depuis longtemps convaincu de l'inertie de l'Église. Mais il se gardait bien de le dire à qui que se soit.

Sa sœur arriva en calèche à 17h pile, c'est le Dr. Holmes qui vint la reconduire. Il salua brièvement Casey et refusa poliment d'entrer prendre un verre. Il observa d'un œil mauvais le manoir et s'empressa de monter dans la calèche et de partir. Casey fit visiter le domaine à sa sœur, sauf le sous-sol bien entendu.

-C'est magnifique! S'extasia Anne devant la bibliothèque. Tu dois te sentir comme chez toi avec tous ces livres?

-Oui, assez !

-Quand arriveront tes deux amis? Le questionna-t-elle d'un regard en coin, faisant semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à sa réponse et feuilletant un livre au hasard.

-Bientôt. Petite curieuse! Rit Casey en se jetant sur elle pour la chatouiller.

-Non! Casey, ce n'est pas juste! Hurla-t-elle en riant et en tentant de se dérober de ses mains. Tu veux jouer à ça, en?

Elle se jeta sur lui et inversa les rôles. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement par terre à bout de souffle. Casey en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait. Couchés au milieu de la bibliothèque, Anne vint se blottir contre son frère, alors que celui-ci s'amusa à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tu es heureux ici? finit-elle par lui demander en relevant légèrement la tête.

-Oui.

-Tu m'écriras?

Casey fit mine d'y réfléchir et Anne lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Oui.

-Tu vas tellement me manquer! Dit-elle en pleurant.

Il s'assit et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque leur père avait bu.

-Je t'aime sœurette! Dit-il en lui embrassant le front et en essuyant ses larmes.

Un toussotement leur firent relever la tête. Délia se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Le dîner est servit Monsieur!

-Déjà? Peter et Iain sont déjà revenu?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-On arrive.

-Bien, Monsieur.

Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle.

Casey aida sa sœur à se relever en riant devant sa mine déconfite.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a cru en nous voyant dans cette position?

-Rien. Délia est gentille, je lui expliquerai plus tard. Que veux-tu qu'elle s'imagine, tu es ma sœur?

Ils mirent un peu d'ordre dans leurs vêtements et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Peter et Iain y étaient déjà attablés. Le repas était déjà servit et les deux jeunes hommes, en apparence, buvaient tranquillement un verre de ce qui ressemblait à du vin rouge. Ils se levèrent immédiatement à leur entrée et vinrent saluer chaleureusement Anne.

-Anne, voici Peter Macaulay.

Celui-ci lui baisa la main comme un vrai gentlemen.

-Et Iain, son frère.

C'était le petit mensonge que Casey avait trouvé pour expliquer le fait que les deux hommes vivaient ensembles. Iain hocha à la tête, mais resta à bonne distance de la jeune femme.

-Voici ma sœur Anne.

-J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, venez vous asseoir près de moi! Dit Peter, avec son air le plus enjôleur.

Il n'eut pas à en faire des tonnes avant qu'elle ne cède.

-Ta sœur? Demanda ahurie Iain, il se reprit instantanément en souriant chaleureusement à la jeune femme. Oui, bien sur. Enchanté.

La jeune femme s'assit finalement et Peter engagea immédiatement la conversation avec elle et la questionna sur son futur mariage.

-Nous sommes désolés, nous avons commencé à manger avant votre arrivée, nous ignorions que nous aurions une invitée aussi particulière! Lança Iain avec un sourcil levé vers Casey.

-Je n'ai apprit sa visite que cet après-midi! Désolé!

Pour la première fois, Casey remarqua que les assiettes des deux jeunes hommes étaient presque vides et il ne douta pas un seul instant que celles-ci n'étaient pas pleines au départ. Le souper se passa sans anicroches, Anne semblait énormément apprécier Peter, un peu trop pour son bien.

Iain, quant à lui, restait silencieux et fixait avec insistance Casey, qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus chaud. Il en venait presque à se demander si Iain ne lui avait pas mentit en promettant qu'il ne lisait jamais dans ses pensées. Il tenta de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pu et d'éviter de le regarder. Sa seule présence le troublait. Il repensait à la veille et à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Iain ne c'était pas interposé. Et si c'était Iain qui l'avait embrassé et tenté de le mordre? Aurait-il été autant choqué?

La réponse, de plus en plus clair dans son esprit, l'effrayait. Il devait absolument mettre les choses au clair entre Iain et lui. Mais rien que d'y penser faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

Anne bayant depuis un moment, Casey proposa de la reconduire vers 23h. Ne voulant pas réveiller le majordome, il prit Bucéphale, un Andalou espagnol noir que Iain lui avait donné, pour lui et un Mustang pour sa sœur. Peter et Iain dirent au revoir à Anne. Alors que Casey allait partir, Iain le retint par le bras.

-Je vais vous suivre à pied.

-Je ne risque rien, pas besoin.

-Pas de discussion. Gabriel est peut-être encore dans les parages...

-D'accord. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal! Murmura Casey en plissant les yeux avec colère, il tira sur son bras et Iain le relâcha enfin.

La maison du Dr. Holmes se trouvait au milieu des bois, un peu en retrait de la route. Une lumière dans le bureau du docteur éclairait faiblement la pièce, signe que celui-ci n'était pas encore coucher.

-Merci de m'avoir reconduit.

-J'allais tout de même pas laissé ma sœur rentrer seule!

-Oui, j'imagine... J'ai passé une très bonne soirée!

-Moi aussi.

Elle descendit du cheval et se dirigea vers la petite maison, mais au dernier moment elle se retourna vers lui, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Est-ce que tu as une fiancée Casey?

-En? Quoi? Dit-il, il se racla la gorge mal alaise et se frotta le visage.

Un bruit dans les bois, derrière lui, le fit se retourner.

-Est-ce que tu as une fiancée, Casey? Réitéra Anne.

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes? murmura-t-elle.

-Qui?

-Iain.

Casey en resta estomaqué et avait peine à retrouver la voix.

-Parce que lui t'aime, ça ne fait aucun doute. Continua sa sœur.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines Anne, mais il n'y a rien...

-Frérot. Coupa Anne en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Ne ment pas, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il te regarde comme James me regarde. Alors, je te repose la question, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus important, oubli les préjugés et dit-moi franchement si tu l'aimes?

Casey se racla la gorge pour se donner une certaine contenance et lâcha le mot fatidique, qui allait sceller son destin.

-Oui.

Anne ne paru pas surprise, néanmoins de la tristesse et une grande douleur sembla s'inscrire sur son visage. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi!

-Quoi?

-Rien. Je t'aime Casey, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant et en l'étreignant comme elle le faisait toujours.

Pourtant sa caresse sembla plus lourde et plus grave que d'habitude aux yeux de Casey. Il toussota mal alaise et celle-ci le relâcha enfin. Elle détourna la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas ses yeux, qui cachaient un grand secret depuis des années.

-Tu viendras à mon mariage? Demanda-t-elle enfin, après un long silence.

-Bien sûr.

-Bien, bonne nuit.

Elle se détourna de lui et ouvrit la porte de la petite maison. Casey souffla et essuya ses yeux, essuyant au passage ses larmes. Il sembla alors se rendre compte de la présence de Iain. Celui-ci était sortit des bois et grimpa sur le mustang sans adresser un regard à Casey. Le jeune homme en fit de même avec son cheval et ils empruntèrent le chemin de terre obscure menant à la grande route, déserte vue l'heure. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Iain à quelques mètres devant lui, Casey se trouvait frigorifié. Malgré l'arrivée imminente du printemps, le froid engloutissait tout et la neige persistait. Il souffla sur ses mains gelées.

-Tu as froid?

Casey sursauta. Iain avait ralentit le pas et se trouvait à la même hauteur que lui, le fixant avec inquiétude.

-Oui, un peu.

-Accélérons un peu, on est presque arrivé!

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase, qu'il partit au galop devant lui. Casey fut tenté de ne pas le suivre. Il voulait discuter avec Iain de ce que celui-ci avait entendu. De ses sentiments. Il en avait assez de l'ambiguïté de leur relation et du malaise constant qui l'habitait depuis cette sombre nuit dans la ruelle où il l'avait suivit. Quelques secondes passèrent et un sifflement retentit au loin. Bucéphale leva la tête et henni. Il partit au galop et suivit traîtreusement Iain et emporta par la même occasion Casey.

Arrivé au manoir, le cheval se dirigea par habitude vers l'écurie. Celle-ci était silencieuse et semblait vide. Le mustang se trouvait déjà dans son enclos. Casey retira la selle de Bucéphale et son harnais et le fit pénétrer dans sa stalle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'écurie et à refermer derrière lui, les chevaux se mirent à hennir. Il s'empara d'une petite hache servant à couper du bois traînant dehors et retourna sur ses pas.

-Il y a quelqu'un?

La noirceur de l'écurie et le trépignement des chevaux ne firent qu'accentuer son trouble. Son souffle se fit plus court à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière l'écurie et un craquement sec retentit. Il se précipita vers la porte de derrière et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, la hache levée, lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

Casey voulut crier, alors qu'une ombre surgissait devant lui, mais son souffle se bloqua.

-Casey?

Celui-ci crispa sa main sur sa hache. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tu ne me reconnais plus?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Je te croyais loin!

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, frérot.

William referma la porte derrière lui, les plongeant momentanément dans l'obscurité. Casey sentit son frère le frôler et recula violemment, comme si un serpent venait de le frôler. William alluma une lanterne avec une allumette et inspecta l'intérieur de l'écurie.

Casey parut reprendre conscience et tenta de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir. Will lui bloqua le passage en souriant et le repoussa violemment. Casey tomba dans le foin. Son frère parut alors remarquer la hache que celui-ci tenait toujours.

-Une hache? Quel accueil? Donne-la moi!

Casey serra encore plus fort le manche de l'arme et fixa méchamment son frère. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui, un fort relent de whisky se dégageait de lui. Il arracha violemment l'arme à Casey et la jeta dans un tas de foin.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Lâcha avec difficulté Casey, alors qu'il sentait son corps gelé sur place, et pas qu'à cause du froid.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance quand Will le tira par la chemise pour le relever et le plaqua brusquement contre une balustrade.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est simplement parce que tu me manquais? Suggéra l'ivrogne en collant son bas-ventre sur son frère, qui réprima difficilement son envie de vomir.

-Non.

-T'as raison, j'ai eu envie de régler des comptes!

-Quoi? C'est plutôt à moi de me venger!

-Te venger pour quoi? Ne me dit pas que t'as pas aimé? Insista William en collant sa bouche contre Casey.

Celui-ci se débattit férocement pour se défaire des bras de son frère, qui comme des tentacules semblaient partout. Au souvenir de ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois, Casey mordit Will, celui-ci lui donna un coup au ventre, qui le fit se plier en deux.

-Connard! T'avise pas de me refaire un truc pareil!

-Si tu me touches encore, je le refais! Menaça Casey en se massant le ventre.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Casey ne vit pas le coup venir, alors que Will attrapait une bûche pour le frapper à la tête. Il sentit l'écurie tourner autour de lui et le noir l'engloutir, alors que des étoiles dansaient dans sa tête et puis plus rien.

Iain se sentait stupide. Ce n'était pas un sentiment nouveau, puisqu'il se sentait toujours stupide vis-à-vis de Casey. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait comme une merde. Casey venait d'avouer qu'il l'aimait et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était s'enfuir. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer? Il était un monstre, c'était dangereux de l'aimer. Et il ne voulait surtout pas faire mal au jeune homme. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu se confesser à sa sœur et avouer qu'il l'aimait, il c'était cru le vampire le plus heureux au monde. Puis lorsqu'il avait vu le regard presque suppliant de Casey, il c'était sentit comme un moins que rien. Tout ce que celui-ci désirait c'était être aimé. Il voulait que le vampire lui avoue son amour.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, ça aurait été sceller son destin, le condamner à mort. L'amour entre un humain et un vampire était impossible. Un des deux étant automatiquement condamné à mort. Et comment l'obliger à vivre une vie de vampire? Il méritait bien mieux. Iain descella rapidement son cheval et le prépara pour la nuit. Il entendit le galop de Bucéphale et quitta l'écurie avant l'arrivée de Casey.

Il entra en coup de vent dans le manoir et alla s'asseoir dans la bibliothèque. À la place que Casey occupait toujours. L'odeur du jeune homme embaumait les lieux et lui faisait perdre la tête. Il se rappela son réveil le soir même, lorsqu'il avait cru entendre Casey pleurer. Il s'était précipité dans la bibliothèque et l'avait trouvé couché sur le tapis avec une jeune femme dans les bras, qui s'avérait être en fait sa sœur. La douleur dans son cœur sur le coup avait fait si mal qu'il s'était imaginé qu'un vampire pouvait peut-être bien mourir de tristesse. Il avait refermé doucement la porte derrière lui, le cœur en miette et mort de jalousie. Il avait avertit Délia de prévenir Casey que le repas était prêt et était partit rejoindre Peter dans la salle à manger, qui s'amusait à vider son assiette dans la gamelle de leur nouveau chien, que Casey avait surnommé Pluton.

Peter mit fin aux rêveries du vampire en prenant un siège en face de lui dans la bibliothèque.

-Où est Casey?

-Dans l'écurie, je suppose! Répondit brusquement Iain.

-Et tu le laisses seul? Ça me surprend...

-Qu'est ce qui te surprend tant que ça? Je ne suis pas obligé de passer tout mon temps avec lui! S'indigna Iain en se levant et en arpentant la pièce.

-Seigneur! Je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était si grave! Tu es amoureux de lui! Constata Peter avec calme, son affirmation sonna comme une condamnation à mort pour Iain qui arrêta d'arpenter la pièce. Qu'est-ce que ça a de si grave?

Iain se retourna vers son ami et eu une moue boudeuse.

-Et il t'aime aussi! Waw! Je n'avais rien vu venir! Plongé dans mes problèmes avec Gabriel, je n'ai pas comprit! Je suis désolé Iain! Tu lui as dit?

-Non.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal! Je suis un vampire...

-C'est vrai, mais je te connais bien et je sais que tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal!

-Je ne sais pas. Lui et moi, c'est impossible! Je ne peux pas lui demander de devenir un vampire...

-Vous n'en êtes pas encore là! Alors, va lui parler! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans l'écurie qui lui prenne autant de temps.

Les deux vampires relevèrent la tête ensemble et se fixèrent inquiets.

-Gabriel? Tu crois... murmura Peter.

Les deux se précipitèrent vers les écuries et en une fraction de seconde ils étaient dans celles-ci. Qui étaient vides. Iain tenta de capter la présence du jeune homme, mais rien ne vint à lui. L'odeur fruitée de celui-ci était bien présente, ainsi qu'une seconde odeur. Plus forte, qui prenait soudainement toute la place dans l'esprit de Iain. Ce n'était pas Gabriel. Les vampires n'avaient pas cette odeur. C'était un humain.

-Iain! Appela Peter, immobile devant un tas de foin, un morceau de bois à la main.

Le cœur déjà immobile de Iain sembla se pétrifié. Le vampire sentit le monde autour de lui s'écrouler et une indicible rage l'envahir. Du sang ornait une des extrémités du morceau de bois. De là venait l'odeur. Iain voulu se précipiter à leur poursuite et tuer le salopard qui l'avait attaqué, mais Peter se s'interposa.

-Non.

-Quoi? Hurla presque Iain. Il est dehors blessé, avec je-ne-sais-qui et tu veux que je l'abandonne.

Peter pointa le ciel que l'on apercevait derrière une fenêtre.

-Le soleil va se lever.

Ces quelques mots eurent vite fait de rappeler la position de Iain. Il n'était qu'un vampire et il ne pouvait rien pour celui qu'il aimait. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur, où un trou se fit et se dirigea vers le quartier des domestiques. Il pouvait au moins écrire un message à la sœur de Casey pour l'avertir et savoir qui pourrait vouloir du mal à son frère.

Un bruit de pas et de porte qui claque réveilla brusquement Casey. Il ouvrit les yeux et la lumière du soleil haut dans le ciel le fit fermer les yeux. Il tenta de se relever, mais sa tête le ramena à l'ordre et l'obligea à retrouver sa position initiale. La surface sur laquelle il se trouvait était molle, un lit. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre. Il se mit avec lenteur debout. Aucune chaîne à ses poignets, aucune entrave à ses jambes. Son frère était-il encore plus timbré qu'il se l'était imaginé pour croire qu'il ne tenterait pas de fuir? Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, celle-ci était barrée. Et malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne voulue pas céder, il n'était pas assez fort. Il se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre. Impossible de l'ouvrir, celle-ci avait été clouée. La tête lui tournait et ses pensées n'étaient plus très claires. Combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées? Iain et Peter étaient certainement au courant. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et plissa avec colère les yeux vers le soleil.

Ce qu'il le détestait en cet instant. Il devait être midi. Les deux vampires ne pouvaient rien pour lui, pour l'instant. Et peut-être ne serait-il plus en vie lorsque le soleil se coucherait enfin? Où était William? La seule pensée de son frère lui crispa l'estomac et le fit frémir d'horreur. Il devait trouver une arme avant que celui-ci ne revienne ou ne décide de lui rendre visite. À part le lit, la chambre était vide. Aucun meubles, ceux-ci avaient tous été retirés. Il se dirigea vers son ancien placard. Vide lui aussi. Même pas un clou qui dépasse. Il ne possédait aucune arme pour se défendre et ne pouvait compter sur sa force lorsque son frère serait là. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir, où il avait vaguement grignoté, trop préoccupé par Iain. Il était épuisé et sa blessure à la tête l'élançait. Une croûte de sang ornait désormais son crâne. Peut-être aurait-il une cicatrice? Une cicatrice physique, différente de celles qui ornaient déjà son esprit.

Un bruit de porte qui claque le ramena à la réalité. Il recula instinctivement dans un coin de la chambre. Comme lorsqu'il savait que son père allait le battre. Des bruits de lutte suivirent et un cri. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement en grand et William apparut, tenant par les cheveux Anne. Celle-ci pleurait, la lèvre fendue et les cheveux défaits. Il la poussa au travers de la pièce, où elle termina sa course par terre.

-Elle rôdait autour de la maison! Ça te fera un peu de compagnie! Une vraie belle et grande famille! Se moqua William, les yeux exorbités et l'écume à la bouche, il semblait plus fou que jamais.

Il referma avant que Casey ne se jette sur lui. À la place, il prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

Il l'emmena jusqu'au, lit sur lequel ils s'assirent. Elle sanglota contre son épaule un loin moment.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Anne? Lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle sembla alors reprendre contenance et essuya ses larmes.

-J'ai reçu un message de Iain.

-Iain? Lâcha surprit Casey.

-Il m'a raconté que tu t'étais peut-être fait enlever et il voulait savoir si tu avais des ennemis.

-Et?

-Et j'ai tout de suite pensé à William et qu'il pouvait être à la maison.

-Tu es venue seule?

-Non, le Dr. Holmes m'accompagnait, mais je crois qu'il l'a tué... sanglota Anne en se collant à lui.

-Seigneur!

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Il va nous tuer. Il est devenu fou.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais lorsque je te dirai de courir, je veux que tu coures le plus vite et le plus longtemps possible et ne regarde pas derrière toi.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?

-Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps!

Plusieurs heures plus tard, William vint à nouveau les chercher. En les menaçant d'un fusil, il les fit sortir devant lui de la chambre. Will les aurait descendus les deux avant qu'ils n'ai pu faire 3 mètres. Ils descendirent précautionneusement les marches menant au premier. L'arme s'enfonçât dans les côtes de Casey et Anne ouvrit la marche. Au premier, ils durent enjamber le corps du médecin. Il gisait dans son sang sur le ventre, un couteau planté entre les omoplates, ses yeux ouverts une dernière fois sur la triste réalité qu'était notre monde. Peut-être avait-t-il découvert la vérité absolue dans les dernières pénibles secondes de sa vie? Ou peut-être que non. Que le noir c'était fait et que nul paradis ne l'attendait. Casey pensa à prendre l'arme, mais il serait mort avant de pouvoir s'en servir. Sa vie lui importait peu, mais il ne voulait pas qu'Anne subisse le même sort.

-Plus vite que ça! Le ramena à l'ordre son frère en le poussant. J'ai une surprise pour vous deux.

Il les conduisit derrière la maison, près du bois. Deux trous avaient été creusés, assez grand pour un homme. Environ deux mètres par trois. Anne laissa échapper un cri de frayeur en comprenant l'usage.

-Je suis désolé sœurette! Je ne voulais pas te tuer toi aussi, mais tu ne m'as pas donné le choix!

Il pointa l'arme sur elle et s'apprêta à tirer.

-Non! Tu n'as pas à faire ça William! Cria Casey en se plaçant devant sa sœur. Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Quelle bonne question! Tout d'abord, parce que c'est à cause de toi que ma vie est ruinée.

-Je ne t'ai pas poussé à tuer John! S'indigna Casey.

-TAIT-TOI! Hurla Will. Et ensuite parce que tu m'as séduit et corrompu! Je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose, mais tu me narguais dans ton bain et...

Anne écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en fixant Casey et William.

-Et je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu m'as ensorcelé et pour ça tu vas mourir!

-Tu n'as pas à tuer Anne! Laisse-la partir.

-Je ne peux pas et j'en suis bien désolé! Si elle n'était pas venue pour te sauver... Dit William en levant son arme pour tirer.

-COURS! Cria Casey à Anne en se jetant sur Will.

Celle-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et couru le plus rapidement qu'elle put vers les bois. Casey et Will luttaient au corps à corps pour l'arme. Un coup partit et une brûlure traversa l'abdomen de Casey. Il se jeta plus férocement encore sur son frère. L'arme vola à quelques mètres d'eux. Les deux la regardèrent et tentèrent de l'attraper. La main de Casey se referma enfin sur l'arme et pointa celle-ci sur son frère. Le coup partir tout seul. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir appuyé et pourtant de la fumée se dégageait de son arme et son frère gisait mort à ses pieds. La balle avait traversé un œil et était ressortit de l'autre côté. Un éventail de sang formant un arbre et ses branches, dont le tronc serait la tête de William, colorait la neige.

Casey jeta l'arme loin de lui et tituba vers la forêt. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas, que sa blessure et sa fatigue eurent raison de lui. Il s'écroula dans la neige. Alors que la vie quittait lentement son corps, il regarda le soleil s'éteindre pour faire place à la lune.

_Alors? Désolé pour le retard de publication, mais l'inspiration tardait à venir, ainsi que les reviews! Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu pitié de moi et ont décidé de m'écrire!_

_Merci de m'encourager et de continuer à me lire!_

_Je vais tout faire pour finir l'histoire un jour ou l'autre!_

_Lol!_

_Merci encore! Même aux anonymes qui préfère ne pas écrire!_

_À la prochaine!_

_De Marion_

_xxx_


	8. La morsure de l'amour

À peine le soleil avait disparu du ciel que Iain et Peter étaient debout. Casey n'était pas revenu comme par enchantement et une lettre d'Anne les attendait. Elle affirmait qu'il était fort probable que Casey ai été enlevé par leur frère, William, et que ceux-ci devaient se trouver à l'ancienne demeure familiale. Elle leur disait aussi dans sa lettre son intention de s'y rendre, accompagnée du bon Dr. Holmes.

Les deux vampires se ruèrent à leur poursuite, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler un manteau. À plusieurs mètres de la demeure, l'odeur de mort et de sang leur titilla les narines, n'ayant pas chassé depuis plusieurs jours Iain se lécha les babines. L'odeur suffocante eu tôt fait de le ramener à la réalité. Il s'imagina le pire en trouvant le médecin mort au pied des marches. Casey ne se trouvait malheureusement nul part.

Une seconde odeur flottait dans l'air, une odeur beaucoup plus forte et très aigre. La même que dans l'écurie. Iain et Peter échangèrent un regard et leurs yeux devinrent noirs de colère. Heureusement ou malheureusement, tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut le corps mort de ce qui semblait le kidnappeur et le frère de Casey. Il aurait été difficile de dire s'ils étaient de la même famille vu l'état dans lequel ils le trouvèrent. Une partie du visage avait été arraché par ce qui semblait l'impact d'une balle.

Les pensées de Iain se bousculèrent dans un concert cacophonique de douleur à la pensée de l'état dans lequel il retrouverait Casey. Peter le ramena à la réalité en lui proposant de se séparer pour couvrir une plus grande distance. Après plusieurs heures de recherche, sans résultat, la neige cachant toute trace et le vent ayant dispersé les odeurs, ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison, déçus.

Peter repartit finalement de son côté, un peu avant le levé du soleil. Il avait senti la piste d'Anne à quelque distance et il était pressé de la retrouver. Iain sourit tristement en regardant son ami disparaître dans la forêt. Le cœur en miette et sans espoir, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la forêt. Il se sentait inutile et incapable de capter dans une ou l'autre direction la présence de Casey. Son odeur embaumait l'endroit et ne l'aidait pas quant à la direction à prendre.

Casey était blessé et son odeur se mêlait à celle du sang. De la neige s'était mise à tomber et brouillait les pistes. Le pâle manteau blanc recouvrait tout et le plongeait dans une indicible détresse. Une tache sombre attira son regard, alors qu'il perdait tout espoir et attendait le soleil avec bonheur. Une chevelure dépassait d'un monticule de neige. Il s'empressa de creuser pour sortir Casey.

Celui-ci, couvert de sang, était inconscient et frigorifié. Son souffle était court et son teint livide. Il observait le ciel d'un regard terne. Iain murmura son nom, mais le jeune homme ne cilla pas et ne parut pas l'entendre. Il devait le réchauffer au plus vite, il serait mort avant d'arriver au manoir. La cabane! Oui, la cabane dans les bois où Iain avait vu Casey bien des fois lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il s'y dirigea immédiatement.

Il avait l'impression que plusieurs heures étaient passées depuis la mort de son frère. Le ciel, toujours aussi sombre éclairait de milliers d'étoiles. La brume sembla soudain l'engloutir et le ciel s'estomper. Casey perçu alors un appel. Quelqu'un semblait crier son nom.

-Anne? Murmura Casey, mais aucun son ne sembla sortir de sa bouche.

Est-ce qu'il était mort? Les appels avaient cessé et il se sentait flotter. Est-ce que la Faucheuse l'emportait avec elle? Déjà? Tenta-t-il de dire. Comme un tremblement de terre, la terre sembla bouger autour de lui. Que se passait-il? Les appels recommencèrent de plus belle et il sentit deux bras puissants le prendre comme s'il ne pesait guère plus qu'un souffle. Il cligna des yeux, tentant de voir son assaillant, celui qui osait le déranger dans sa douce mort. N'y avait-il plus moyen de mourir en paix? Il tenta de se débattre, de repousser l'intrus qui le menait quelque part, il ignorait où.

-Non! Laissez-moi! Murmura-t-il. Laissez-moi mourir!

Une voix forte, comme un grondement, claqua et lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Iain? Casey apercevait vaguement des arbres et le sol devenu blanc de neige. Il tenta de relever la tête, mais Iain l'en empêcha.

-Non! Lui chuchota-t-il. Calme-toi! On y est presque!

Casey ferma les yeux, les arbres défiant autour de lui à une rapidité fulgurante lui tournait la tête. À peine avait-il fermé les yeux que le sommeil le gagnait. Il était si fatigué et le froid mordant le brûlait. Il se mit à grelotter, sa blessure à l'aine le ramena à l'ordre et eu vite fait de lui rappeler qu'il était encore en vie. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et semblaient peser des tonnes. Ses membres engourdis, il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Une odeur poisseuse de sang le prit à la gorge. Il étouffait. Sa blessure lui déchirait les entrailles et un goût de sang dans sa gorge le fit tousser. Enfin, après ce qui apparut comme un interminable moment, on le déposa sur le sol.

Iain s'empressa de faire du feu pour réchauffer Casey. La petite cabane ne contenait qu'une petite table avec trois chaises, la quatrième étant cassée dans un coin, une armoire de cèdre et un vieux foyer. Il fouilla dans les armoires et trouva de vieilles couvertures de lainages toutes rapiécées, d'où s'échappait une vague odeur de moisi. Il en couvrit Casey couché près du feu. Il lui retira tout d'abord ses vêtements trempés. La balle avait traversé son abdomen, sans causer de dommage irréparable. Il avait néanmoins perdu beaucoup de sang. Iain tenta de réveiller Casey.

-Casey, murmura-t-il en lui caressant le visage. Mon ange, réveille-toi, c'est important...

Le jeune homme finit par papillonner des paupières et à ouvrir les yeux.

-Iain?

Le vampire lui sourit, soulagé. Il porta son poignet à ses lèvres, après avoir fait une entaille.

-Bois.

Casey voulu le repousser et se lever, mais Iain le maintint au sol. Quelques gouttes de sang vinrent titiller ses narines. L'odeur métallique le dégoûtait.

-Casey, tu vas mourir sinon!

Le jeune homme releva ses yeux verts et lui lança un regard effrayé.

-Je vais devenir un vampire? Murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que Iain entende.

-Non. Bois. Lui ordonna Iain d'un ton péremptoire.

Casey ne put faire autrement et posa ses lèvres sur l'ouverture. Il aspira le sang comme on aspire le venin d'une morsure. La première gorgée répandit une douce chaleur à travers son corps. Il frissonna de plaisir. Il agrippa le poignet de Iain avec plus de force. Les secondes gorgées furent comme une décharge électrique. Il gémit de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle vague de plaisir, sauf peut-être lorsque Iain l'avait embrassé, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Une vague de jouissance le traversa à nouveau, le plongeant dans l'hébétement. Il ouvrit les yeux et il s'aperçut que Iain semblait plongé dans la même hébétude. Les lèvres ouvertes et les paupières fermés, le visage crispé par le plaisir, il était terriblement sensuel.

Casey libéra le poignet de Iain en se léchant les lèvres de plaisir. Iain gémit en le regardant faire. Sa coupure au poignet se referma presque immédiatement. Le vampire dévorait des yeux le jeune homme. Celui-ci, presque nu, les cheveux en bataille, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné et son air lubrique, ensorcelait Iain qui se retenait à grand-peine de lui sauter dessus. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la blessure de Casey. Il écarta la couverture et ne fut pas surpris en apercevant qu'elle avait disparu.

-Ça va mieux? Questionna le vampire en s'éloignant du jeune homme.

Celui-ci semblait se remettre de ses émotions et fixa éberlué Iain. Il s'essuya la bouche et parut apercevoir sa tenue. Il s'enroula dans sa couverture et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Casey en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

-Tu ne te souviens pas?

-Non, si, je ne sais pas... murmura Casey en se massant la tête. Mon frère, il était dans l'écurie...

Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut en pensant à lui, ce qui n'échappa pas à Iain.

-Il m'a emmené à la maison... puis Anne est arrivée, le docteur... mort. Continua Casey en fermant les yeux sous l'ampleur des souvenirs.

Il releva la tête vers Iain, qui c'était approché.

-Il avait creusé des tombes pour nous... Murmura Casey les larmes aux yeux en souriant ironiquement. Il est mort. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Je l'ai tué.

Iain écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais ne dit rien. Il rejoignit Casey près du feu et celui-ci se blottit tout naturellement dans ses bras. Le vampire passa un bras autour de ses épaules, mais Casey se détacha presque immédiatement en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber la couverture qui l'entourait à ses pieds et se retrouvant en sous-vêtements.

-Anne! Cria-t-il inquiet. Où est-elle?

-À l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être avec Peter!

Sous le regard interrogateur de Casey, il dut s'expliquer.

-On s'est séparé lorsque Peter a senti la piste de ta sœur! Si j'ai été capable de te retrouver, aucun doute que Peter en ait fait autant. Ils doivent être au manoir.

-Bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici à attendre?

-Tes vêtements se sont pas encore secs et le soleil va bientôt se lever.

-Oh! Eu comme seule réponse Casey en regardant avec inquiétude le ciel. Et les fenêtres?

-Les vieux rideaux feront très bien l'affaire et la façade ne donne pas vers l'Est.

-Ah! Dit très éloquemment Casey en retournant près du feu et en s'enveloppant d'une couverture.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant de longues minutes. Le silence devint pesant. Maintenant que Casey était hors de danger, chacun avait tout son temps pour ruminer. Le jeune homme ne cessait de penser à sa déclaration d'amour. Car, c'est ce que c'était à ses yeux. Avouer à sa sœur et à soi-même, qu'il aimait Iain, avait été facile sur le coup, mais maintenant le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Si Iain ne lui en avait pas reparlé, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui?

Son cœur se crispa à cette pensée. La fatigue l'envahit et il se coucha sur une couverture devant l'âtre. Iain ne disait toujours rien, mais il l'entendait parfois remuer. Il ferma les yeux et le bruit du feu qui grésille eu tôt fait de l'endormir. Les souvenirs l'assaillirent presque immédiatement.

_William est devant lui et lui sourit ironiquement. Il lui fait signe de le suivre. Il se retourne et Casey frissonne d'horreur devant le trou béant qu'a fait la balle en traversant. Il le suit néanmoins et entre dans la maison. Dans le salon, un feu réchauffe la pièce, alors que sa mère et sa sœur sont assises en train de coudre. Il devait avoir environ 5 ans. Il est assis par terre devant un petit cheval de bois. Il est de dos et on pourrait croire qu'il est en train de jouer, mais il écoute ce qui se passe dans la pièce à côté. _

_Son père descend subitement en courant les marches du deuxième étage, il semble très en colère. Casey se raidit instantanément et le petit Casey en fait autant. Son père tient dans ses mains une montre, dont la vitre est cassée. Il se précipite au salon et agrippe par les cheveux le petit et le retourne vers lui. Casey ferme les yeux, il sait ce qui va suivre et refuse de vivre à nouveau la scène. Il se retourne, mais entend néanmoins les bruits de ceintures. _

_Après quelques instants, le silence se fait. Il ouvre les yeux, il est dans la forêt. Devant la cabane. Il entend au loin qu'on cri son nom. Will lui fait à nouveau signe de le suivre. Il pousse la porte. Il a sept ans et c'est encore une fois enfui. Il ne veut pas rentrer à la maison. Son père est probablement très en colère et il a encore mal au dos à cause de la dernière fois. Il est recroquevillé dans un coin et il entend qu'on cri son nom. Il ferme les yeux. Les cris de ses frères et de son père s'éloignent. Il soupire de soulagement et Casey en fait autant. Il n'a pas souvenir de ce moment et ça lui fait bizarre de le voir. Comme un film qui se joue devant lui. Soudain, des jappements de chiens et les hennissements de chevaux retentissent tout autour de lui. Des gens cris. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Il est terrifié. Il pleure. Soudain, la porte de la cabane s'ouvre. Une personne apparaît dans le noir. Elle avance et Casey peut apercevoir son visage._

-Casey? Casey? Murmure Iain en secouant le jeune homme. Réveille-toi!

Le jeune homme ouvre soudainement les yeux. Iain est devant lui. Il semble inquiet. Il le tient par les épaules.

-Iain?

-Tu as fait un cauchemar! Dit le vampire en le prenant dans ses bras.

Casey se laisse aller à l'étreinte. Il se blottit dans les bras du vampire, alors que le cauchemar semble si loin à présent.

-Ça va mieux? Demande Iain après quelques minutes. Tu veux en parler?

-Je préfère pas.

Il serre plus fort Iain, alors que son cœur se calme. Iain était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même par remarqué que Casey c'était endormit. Lorsque soudain le cœur de Casey s'était mis à battre plus vite. Iain s'était approché de lui et avait vu qu'il dormait. Ses lèvres remuaient et il bougeait dans son sommeil. Il semblait avoir peur. Lorsque des larmes s'étaient mises à couler, Iain l'avait immédiatement réveillé.

Casey relâcha finalement le vampire, un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, effrayés par le rejet. S'il avait regardé, il aurait vu tout l'amour que le vampire ressentait pour lui et ce désir qui le consumait.

-J'ai dormi longtemps?

-Quelques heures, tout au plus! Il est presque 11h.

-Ah!

-Casey, je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute. Commença Iain en reprenant sa place précédente dans un coin de la cabane, loin de Casey.

Casey leva la tête, inquiet de ce que le vampire voulait dire par parler.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Casey! Je suis inquiet! Tous ses cauchemars que tu fais...

-Ah, c'est de ça que tu veux parler! Murmura plus pour lui-même Casey, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'ouïe fine du vampire.

-De quoi d'autre voulais-tu qu'on parle? Questionna le vampire en regardant le jeune homme.

Un éclair de compréhension sembla passer sur son visage et il sembla soudainement mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge et évita de regarder Casey.

-On ne peut pas continuer ainsi... murmura-t-il.

-À propos de quoi? Lança hargneusement Casey, la colère montant progressivement en lui.

-À propos de ce que tu as dit à ta sœur.

Le souffle de Casey se bloqua dans sa gorge et il parut déstabiliser un instant, surpris que le vampire aborde le sujet si rapidement. Il se reprit immédiatement et la colère monta à nouveau en lui.

-Ce que j'ai dit? Dit-il hypocritement.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! S'indigna le vampire en tentant de décrypter le jeune homme à l'autre bout de la pièce, alors qu'il continuait. À propos de tes sentiments pour moi!

-Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit. Avoua Casey, sa colère étant éclipsée par ses sentiments.

-C'est bien ça le problème.

-Parce que tu ne ressens rien pour moi... Murmura Casey, les yeux remplis de larmes, qu'il tenta de refouler.

-Non! Cria presque Iain. Je suis un vampire et tu es... mon repas.

Le vampire n'avait pas remarqué que Casey le fixait maintenant avec surprise et ne semblait plus du tout l'écouter.

-Je pourrais te tuer à l'instant si je le voulais. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Parce que tu m'aimes? Conclut Casey, le cœur serré, toute colère l'ayant déserté.

Iain l'aimait! Casey se le répéta une dizaine de fois de suite. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime...

-Oh! Casey. Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est pour moi!

Le vampire se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Il entendit soudain Casey se lever et avancer vers lui. L'effet fut instantané. Iain se releva soudainement et recula jusqu'au mur, les yeux plus noirs que de l'encre.

-NE T'APPROCHE PAS! Rugit-il.

-Pourquoi? Murmura Casey en approchant encore d'un pas.

Autant il avait peur du vampire, autant il l'aimait. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Ses yeux noirs et son air de prédateur l'effrayaient, mais il tint bon et avança encore. Presque jusqu'à le toucher.

-Éloigne-toi! Rugis à nouveau le vampire, de moins en moins convaincant. Je suis dangereux, éloigne-toi! Le supplia-t-il.

-Non! Je t'aime.

Il avança encore et tendit le bras vers le vampire. À peine ses doigts se furent posés sur l'épaule de celui-ci, que Casey se retrouva soudainement par terre, le vampire sur lui. Celui-ci l'embrassant avec fureur. Alors que le jeune homme, encore un peu surprit, se laissait délicieusement faire. Le vampire força sa bouche de sa langue et Casey lui rendit son baiser en gémissant. Iain continua son manège en caressant la langue du jeune homme, puis il s'attaqua au reste de son corps. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau découverte et se mit à lécher son cou. Casey oubliait tout dans les bras du vampire.

Iain luttait contre lui-même, contre ses sens, contre son instinct de prédateur, alors que Casey gémissait sous ses caresses. L'odeur enivrante du jeune homme l'envoûtait et l'emportait loin de son esprit. Le cœur de Casey battait à un rythme effréné et il voyait la veine bleue, si tentante et gorgée de sang, pulser dans son cou. Il imaginait le goût que son sang pouvait avoir et l'odeur de celui-ci sur les vêtements de Casey eu tôt fait de l'achever. Alors qu'il léchait le cou du jeune homme et s'apprêtait à planter ses dents dans la chair tendre de celui-ci, son esprit revint à lui et d'un bond il s'éloigna et se retrouva accolé au mur à sa place précédente. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir été si faible.

Casey, encore sous le choc, était couché sur le sol devant le foyer. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effroyable. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Iain le fixant comme le ferait un loup. Ses yeux, toujours aussi noirs et ses longues canines effrayèrent un peu Casey. Il se reprit et rajusta rapidement ses vêtements.

-Iain?

Aucune réponse. Le vampire s'éloigna encore plus de lui et continua de le fixer.

-Iain? Qu'est-ce que se passe?

Toujours aucune réponse. Puis soudain il se rappela. Le soir où Gabriel tenta de le mordre, Iain et Peter étaient partis chasser. Iain était finalement revenu et ne c'était pas nourri. Le soir suivant, il y avait eu sa sœur. Il l'avait suivi à pied et n'avait pas chassé non plus. Casey c'était fait enlever et le soir suivant, hier, Iain et Peter avait fouillé toute la forêt pour le retrouver. Iain ne s'était pas nourri encore une fois. Et Dieu sait depuis combien de jours il n'avait pas mangé! De plus, avoir donné son sang pour le sauver n'avait pas dû aider.

-Iain? Tenta-t-il à nouveau. Tu n'as pas chassé depuis combien de jours?

Le vampire sembla soudainement comprendre la question et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Plus d'une semaine!

-C'est grave?

-Assez.

-Tu seras capable de te retenir?

-Je ne sais pas. Dis franchement Iain, en continuant de le fixer comme s'il était son prochain repas.

Casey ne broncha pas et ignora sa peur.

-Est-ce que tu serais capable de t'arrêter à temps?

-En? Lâcha très éloquemment Iain.

Puis il sembla soudainement comprendre et il recula jusqu'à la table au centre de la pièce, il s'agrippa à celle-ci, ses ongles marquant le bois.

-Non, Casey! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée! Je refuse. Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose!

-Je t'ai posé une question Iain. Serais-tu capable de t'arrêter à temps?

-Je ne sais pas, dans l'état que je suis. Casey, ne me demande pas de faire une telle chose? Le supplia le vampire, ses yeux retrouvant leur couleur d'origine.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal Iain, je le sais! Dit avec un air convaincu Casey. Et il vaut mieux le faire lorsque tu es lucide!

Le vampire acquiesça inconsciemment. Il avait raison! C'était la seule façon. Dans peu de temps, son instinct de prédateur reprendrait le dessus et il ne pourrait pas se contrôler aussi facilement que lorsqu'il était lucide. Il devait le faire! Mais la simple idée de faire mal à Casey le rebutait. Celui-ci vint vers lui et détacha le col de sa chemise, laissant apparaître son cou, où le sang affluait d'une façon irrésistible. Le vampire leva la tête de sa contemplation et fixa Casey. C'est à ce moment qu'il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à celui-ci.

Il passa une main autour de sa taille et une autre derrière sa nuque. Il entendait distinctement le cœur de celui-ci battre. Son pouls était calme. Le jeune homme avait donc confiance en lui? Il le fixa dans les yeux et y vit un air convaincu derrière lequel ne se cachait aucune frayeur, seulement une lueur qu'il reconnut facilement pour éprouver la même chose. L'amour.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, Casey!

-Je veux le faire. Murmura celui-ci. Est-ce que ça fera mal?

-Oui. Murmura le vampire, prêt à rebrousser chemin.

Casey ne parut pas s'en formaliser et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Vas-y.

Iain raffermit sa prise sur Casey et lui fit pencher la tête, de façon que son cou soit dégagé. Casey ferma les yeux, alors que Iain se penchait vers lui.

-Ça va aller, mon amour. Murmura Iain à l'oreille de Casey en apposant ses lèvres sur le cou du jeune homme.

Il parsema le cou de celui-ci d'une multitude de baisers pour le calmer, alors que Casey passait de lui-même ses bras autour du vampire. Au moment où Casey ne s'y attendait pas, Iain planta ses crocs. La douleur lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la gorge. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos du vampire. Sans le vouloir, un gémissement de douleur lui échappa et il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas crier à la première gorgée que le vampire aspira. Il avait l'impression de se faire vider de toute son énergie et de sa chaleur vitale. Alors que le froid l'étreignait avec plus de force, il se sentit lentement partir par en arrière et perdre lentement conscience. Malgré ses efforts pour garder les yeux ouverts, il sentait ceux-ci lentement se refermer sur l'obscurité qui semblait l'engloutir. La douleur de déchirement faisait maintenant place à celle de la perte. Comme si ce n'était pas que son sang qu'on lui retirait, mais son âme.

Iain soutint complètement dans ses bras le jeune homme, alors que celui-ci se crispait sous la douleur. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas tout arrêter à l'instant. À la première gorgée, un flot d'émotions et de souvenirs divers l'assaillit. Normalement, il détestait cette partie, celle où il apprenait tout du passé de ses victimes, mais pour la première fois la curiosité le poussa à continuer. Au contraire de la peur, qui habitait normalement le sang des victimes, une violente vague sembla l'engloutir et faire battre son cœur à nouveau. Une série d'images diverses de lui se superposèrent, alors qu'il se retrouvait à prendre la place de Casey dans ses souvenirs. Le désir et il devait bien se l'avouer, l'amour, le brûlait et le contaminait. Il ne tenta pas de le repousser et se reput du sang de Casey avec joie. Le sentiment de plénitude fit rapidement place à la colère et à la peur de Casey, alors qu'un retour en arrière s'imposait.

Les événements des derniers jours défilèrent à une vitesse hallucinante pour tous mortels, mais normale pour un vampire. Alors qu'il revoyait la mort de William et le kidnapping de Casey. Les souvenirs firent soudainement un bon dans le temps et une pièce s'imposa à lui. Une chambre d'eau apparut. Casey prenait un bain. De dos, il ne vit pas son frère pénétrer dans la pièce. Lorsque celui-ci maintenait Casey dans l'eau et commençait à lui masser les épaules, Iain sentit la colère l'envahir, ça avait tout sauf l'innocence d'une caresse entres frères. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque Casey sortit de l'eau et que son frère le détailla sans aucune gêne. Alors que Will bloquait la sortie et poussait soudainement Casey par terre, alors que celui-ci se débattait avec rage, Iain réalisa toute l'horreur de la situation. Il ne voulait pas voir la scène, il en avait assez vu pour comprendre le comportement de Casey.

Le vampire relâcha son étreinte sur le jeune homme et alla le déposer sur les couvertures devant le foyer, après avoir refermé la blessure en la léchant. Il essuya le sang perlant sur son menton et enveloppa sous les couvertures le jeune homme. Celui-ci papillonna des paupières, mais ne réussit pas à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Iain? Articula-t-il difficilement.

-Chut! Repose-toi! Tu as besoin de reprendre tes forces! Murmura le vampire en se penchant sur le jeune homme, un sourire triste aux lèvres, que Casey ne put apercevoir.

-Et toi, ça va? Demanda Casey en soupirant de fatigue.

Si le vampire avait été humain, il se serrait probablement étouffé, mais il se contenta simplement d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Comment il allait, lui?

-Je vais très bien! Allé, dort! Finis par dire le vampire en caressant le visage du jeune homme, alors qu'il s'endormait.

_Je suis désolée du retard de publication, mais j'ai été si heureuse de toutes vos belles reviews que j'ai retrouvé le courage de continuer cette fic!_

_Merci, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

_À la prochaine!_

_Marion_

_xxx_


End file.
